


Beyond the Sea

by GreySkin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySkin/pseuds/GreySkin
Summary: When Lena is mortally wounded, Diana and Kara decide to bring her to the island of the amazons. It is Kara and Lena's first time there, their first meeting with Diana's family. (established Diana/Kara/Lena) Updated once a week.





	1. The best healers

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Lena Luthor established relationship. All of it will take place on Themyscira, Diana's island. I have no plan to include Maggie or Alex so far but it could happen.  
> The story is fluff and sex and character growth.

Diana had not expected her mother’s first encounter with her lovers to go like this. She had not expected to be eaten by worry and ravaged by anger as she flew her plane back to her home. She had not expected to grip the wheel so tightly that her fingers would turn white and her hand would go numb. She had not expected Kara to be in the back of the plane, holding Lena’s hand and crying silently not to wake their lover up. Above all, she had not expected Lena to be on the verge of death as they approached the landing zone.

The plane gently settled on the sand. Already, a crowd of amazons was rushing to meet them. Diana’s sisters were calling her name, running to her with wide smiles and welcoming arms wide opened. Yet Diana couldn’t look at any of them as the plane doors opened. She could hear the sound of the horn that announced her return. Her mother would be expecting her.

She would wait.

“Kara, follow me !”

Diana jumped over the small crowd and flew off. Kara took Lena in her arms and rushed after her lover. They landed in front of the infirmary, a building of white marble and life like statues. The roof was covered in gold to honor Apollo, one of the many healing gods. The entrance had a small hotel for each god and each divinity that could in anyway help the wounded. Hades was the only one left out. Death was not welcomed in the healing temple.

“Katsia ! Katsia ! Sister, please, we need help !» Diana yelled.

A tall and lean woman appeared quickly. Her hands were covered in blood but she did not look alarmed. Her long hair was pulled back in a strict bun. Not a lock of gold was falling out of it.

“Diana keep quiet. Patients need to sleep. Put your friend in the second healing room.”

Kara followed Diana without a word. She lay Lena down on the table and stayed right by her side. Katsia appeared after a few seconds. Her hands were clean, her eyebrows frowned.

“Step back, please.”

Diana had to gently pull Kara by her shoulder. Lena’s face was terrifying to see. Blue and green veins where scaring her pale skin. Her muscles were tensed, her breathing uneven. Diana couldn’t hear Lena’s heart beat, but Kara could and the sound did not seem to reassure the kryptonian.

“Diana, did you see what happened ?” the healer asked.

“Yes,” the princess answered stoically. She new she had to talk a little as possible. She would only answer the questions she was asked.

“Alcipe,” Katsia called. “Go tell our priestess that one of our princess’ friend needs their prayer, and warn the queen.”

Kara burst out crying. Diana wrapped her arms around her lover’s shoulders.

“Hush, little sister. It is customary here to pray for the gods help. It is not a sign of death, but a battle our priestess fight for us to help us win our wars against death. It has nothing to do with how you pray in your world.”

But the harm had been done and Kara couldn’t stop crying. The tears were streaming down her face and pouring onto Diana’s shoulder.

“Princess, what happened ?”

“She was poisoned. We do not know with what exactly but most likely with kryptonite. It is the stone we call Hera’s eyes.”

“Then you need to go and pray for her. There is nothing you can do here.”

“I’m not going anywhere ! I’m not leaving her !” Kara cried out.

“Kara, my love, we need to wait outside. We need to let Katsia do her work.”

“But...”

“Please, leave. Now.”

Diana pulled Kara out of the room. Already a few other amazons were rushing in to help their leader. Kara was blind to them all. Blind to the city. Blind to the infirmary. Blinded by fear and guilt. Diana could see it all in her red eyes.

They sat down on a bench, Kara with her head in her hands, Diana holding her close.

“That poison was meant for me,” the kryptonian said.

“It probably was. But it’s not your fault Lena was poisoned. It is the fault of our enemies.”

“It’s her, Diana… I know it’s her. How could she do this ?”

Diana kissed Kara’s head. She didn’t have an answer. Nothing could fix this. Nothing could make it better. Katsia had to succeed and heal Lena. She had to.

Kara was holding her hand so tight she could feel her bones crack. She could squeeze even harder, Diana couldn’t care less. Everything hurt so much already. It couldn’t be worse. She couldn’t feel any more pain.

Diana closed her eyes and started to pray. Athena, give Katsia the knowledge she needs. Artemis, give Lena your protection. She is a child of your teachings. Hera, protect the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Apollo, heal the wounded body. She in the sun of our lives… and it would go on and on. She prayed all her gods, except for Ares and his followers. Her even prayed to the rulers of the underworld, Hades, and his wife Persephone. She prayed that they would keep Lena safe, were she to join them. Keep her safe until Diana went down to the depth of Hell to get her back.

Hippolyta joined them soon after. The Queen did not speak. She sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around Diana’s shoulders. In silence, she prayed too.

The whole island went quiet. The news spread like wildfire : Diana was back, yes, but one of her friends was fighting for her life in the infirmary. The amazons stopped their daily activities. The temples were suddenly full. Food was thrown into the fires as gifts to the gods. But after a few hours, the women had to go back to work. And Lena was still in the healing room.

Diana could hear the anvil being hit again, the horses walking up and down the streets, the sound of the city breathing life. Then, slowly, as if it was rising from the ground itself, a song filled the air. A soft, gentle lullaby, sang like a prayer. Diana felt her eyes burn with tears. Her mother joined the choir of faceless voices. The princess started crying.

The sun went down and the moon appeared. Still, Katsia had not left Lena’s side and Diana and Kara were waiting. The song had never really stopped. It grew more quiet from time to time, but it was still vibrating in the air. Kara was pacing. Diana rested her sore head and tired eyes on her mother’s shoulder. Hippolyta kept silent.

It was almost midnight when Kara suddenly raised her head, alerting Diana that something was happening. Soon after, Katsia opened the doors to the healing room.

“She needs rest, and her fight is not over. But she will live.” Kara cried out something in kryptonian, Diana in ancient-Greek. For some reason, the gods did not see it fit to translate them. “We’ll move her to a resting room. She needs someone to watch over her, day and night. It might take her a few days to wake up.”

“I’ll stay with her !”

“So will I.”

“One at a time. The more people, the more noises, the more contaminations of the room and risks of an infection. It is one caretaker at a time.”

Kara and Diana looked at each other. Diana smiled lovingly. “Go.”

“I don’t love her more than you do,” Kara argued, but she didn’t sound very convincing.

Diana walked to her and placed her hands on the alien's cheeks. “I know, but I am home, and you’re in a foreign country you set foot on for the first time. I know you’ll take care of her. I’ll take the second shift at sunrise. Then you’ll sleep then and regain your strength.”

“Thank you.” Kara pushed herself on her toes. She wasn’t tall enough even like that, so she flew up a little to rest her forehead against Diana’s. The two women stayed like that for a moment. Relieved, yet not at peace yet. Lena needed to wake up and smile at them.

The wounded woman was brought to the healing room. Her skin was still a little green but her veins were not drawn like they use to be. She looked uncomfortable and sick, but not in pain. Kara and Diana followed the group of healers to the resting room. They separated there, after the amazon had dropped a kiss on Lena’s feverish lips.

Kara was given instructions, food, water and a comfortable chair to rest in. Diana doubted that the kryptonian would as much as blink until Lena woke up, but she kept that thought to herself.

Only when the door to the healing room was closed did the princess notice the presence of her mother by her side. Diana smiled and pulled her mother into a hug.

“I am glad to see you, daughter.”

“So am I, mother. So am I. We have much to talk about. I didn’t wish for you to meet Kara and Lena this way.”

“We’ll meet properly when… Lena ? Is awake and well. When we can all drink to her health and dance to her recovery.”

“Thank you.”

Hippolyta pulled away and kissed her daughter on the cheek. “Now, just so I know I did not guess wrong, both those women are your lovers right ?”

“Yes, but let us talk outside,» Diana said, leading her mother along the corridor.

“You’re right. And we do not need to speak of it at all. You’re tired and you have to rest before you take your turn watching over Lena.” Hippolyta’s accent made Lena’s name sound different, a little foreign even. Yet, Diana thought, it also made Lena’s presence here much more real. It made their relationship more real, more grounded in Diana’s life. She was home, with her lover, and her mother was pronouncing her name. “The other one, the blond girl who can fly, who is she ?”

“Kara,” Diana answered, not really knowing how to feel about her mother calling Kara a girl and not a woman. “Kara Zor-El. She is the last daughter of a planet named Krypton. She is the cousin of Kal El.”

Hippolyta and the Amazons had met Superman a few times. The Queen and even admitted that Kal was one of the rare man she did not mistrust, and that Themyscira was opened to him, if ever he had business here.

“Now that you mention it, he does look like her. Very well then, let me take you back to your room. You need to sleep, daughter. You will need your strength tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll watch over Lena too. You need to be able to show Kara around and have some time with her alone. You have both been through something quite challenging.”

“Thank you, mother. It’s good to be home.”

“It’s good to have you back Diana.”

Back in the healing room, Kara was blankly staring at Lena. Here eyes were not seeing much. Lena’s face was rigid, not giving any signs of health or pain. But Kara was listening. Lena’s heart was steady. Her breath was deep. Her blood flow warm and fluid. If she was careful enough, Kara could even hear Lena’s liver working on cleaning her blood. She was holding the woman’s hand, barely touching it, making sure she didn’t break any bones. She could hardly touch Lena without risking hurting her on a normal day, but there, she needed to treat her as if she was made of glass.

Kara dropped a kiss on Lena's fingers. So fragile yet so strong. That amount of kryptonite would have killed her in a matter of seconds. Yet, Lena had survived the attack, the trip to the island and the hours spent in the hands of the amazon healers.

The night went by slowly. Kara’s heart was still aching from the fear she had felt the day before. Her eyes burned with tears and exhaustion. Yet she could have stayed there for days, years, until her lover woke up.

When Diana came to see her at sunrise, Kara had not even noticed that the night had ended.

“Go rest. My mother has had a room prepared for you, but you can use mine. Ledia will show you the way.”

“Thank you. I’ll use yours, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Go, and rest. We'll switch again in the afternoon.”

“I doubt I’ll sleep anyway,”Kara said. Diana smiled at her lovingly, as if there was something Kara didn’t know yet. The two women kissed and Kara left. Her heart was aching with every step, yet she knew she needed rest. And, especially, only one of them could stay. It wouldn't have been fair to ask Diana to sit outside any longer. The amazon had a right to watch over their lover too.

*

So Kara followed Ledia without a word. She didn’t acknowledge the buildings or the people, her mind was with Lena, with the sound of her heart beat and her breathing. Everything else was just noise and colors.

When she entered Diana’s room, Kara did take a second to look at the beautiful place. A bed the size of her own bedroom was pushed against a wall, surrounded by shelves of scrolls and books. A gigantic balcony facing the city and the sea was visible on the other side of the room. White curtains were dancing in the wind. A wooden horse, big enough for a child to ride, was keeping company to ten or twelve soft-toys. Plants were growing inside the room as if it was their garden, filling the air with the smell of lilac and jasmine.

Diana’s bed room. Not a weapon to be found. Childhood memories and stories in every object, from the shells on the desk to the torn carpet on the floor.

And in the background, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.

For the first time, Kara realized she had met the queen. She had met Diana’s mother. And she hadn’t even spoken to her. Not a word. Her stomach twisted at the thought.

Hippolyta smiled at her. The met at the center of the room. The Queen looked so much like her daughter it was a little unsettling. She was somehow ageless, young and old at the same time. A lock of silver hair ran down her forehead, bringing out the darkness of her black mane and the gold of her grown. Her shoulders were wide, and her body toned. Her purple dress was simple yet perfectly cut and of an elegance Kara hadn’t seen since her days on Krypton.

When she spoke, it was with an accent Kara recognized immediately. It was the one Diana had sometimes, when she was bursting with pride, filled with joy or burning with anger. Then, she couldn’t speak English without sounding utterly and completely amazonian.

“Good morning, Kara Zor-El. I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and mother to Diana. Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you, your Majesty...” Kara answered, not really knowing if she had used the proper terms to speak to the Queen. Hippolyta didn’t seem bothered by the formal tone.

“I would like to assure you, Lena is in the best of hands. Our healers will treat her as one of our own.”

“Thank you. I never doubted it. We came here because we know the amazons have the best doctors on this planet.”

It was the truth, and Kara would have gone to ask Ares himself to help them if it had been a better option than the amazons. She kept that to herself as the compliment seemed to please Hippolyta.

“I will only ask you two questions before I leave and let you rest for the day.” Kara nodded, uneasy but too tired to really feel nervous. “What are your intentions, as far as the amazons are concerned ?”

“I… I don’t have any. I mean, we came here to ask for help, and I had hoped to meet Diana’s sisters for a while now, but I have no intentions. I just want Lena to get better and for us all to meet and get along. Maybe become friends, or family.”

Hippolyta nodded. She was a little colder looking than Diana, yet the same goodness and warmth radiated from her blue eyes. There was a kindness there, a protectiveness that made Kara forget she was a queen. For an instant, Hippolyta was mother to all the amazons on the island and Kara had shown herself to be a friend to her daughters. Then, the Queen came back.

“Good. Tell me one last thing. Who poisoned Lena, and why ?”

“The poison was meant for me. Lena took it by accident.” Kara’s voice almost broke. She didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t help it. She pushed through the tears, not bothering hiding them. “I am hero where I come from, and I have many enemies. One of them is Lilian Luthor. I believe it is her who tried to kill me. She’s Lena’s mother.”

Hippolyta’s eyes widened a bit. She stayed silent for a moment. Then, she put a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“You are safe here. From her and from all other enemies you may have out there. Rest. Find your strength again. Themyscira will watch over both of you, as will the amazons. As will I.”

Kara smiled a little. Hippolyta’s hand felt like a paw, heavy and strong. Protective and fierce. A weight left Kara’s chest. She was safe here. Lilian couldn’t reach her, or Lena.

They were safe.

“Restful sleep, Kara Zor-El.” And with that, Hippolyta left the room. Kara took of her clothes and slipped between the covers. Everything smelled of Diana. Diana and jasmine. Diana and lilac. Diana and the sea. Diana and the open sky.

Before she had time to think “I’m never falling asleep”, Kara had drifted into a peaceful dream.

She woke up hours later, not really knowing where she was, not really caring. Everything smelled of Diana, the bed was soft and warm, and she felt as if she had slept a hundred years. Then reality came back to her. She couldn’t tell if it was the middle of the morning or of the afternoon, but she had overslept, she was certain of that. She needed to get back to Lena. What had happened in her absence? What had Lena…

Kara sat up and closed her eyes. She had forgotten about her hearing for a moment. Lena’s heart beat was there, steady, peaceful. Next to it was Diana’s noises. The sound of her breathing, of her heart, of paper being turned. She was reading.

Kara lay back down. She was there with them even tho they seemed miles away. Right there with them.

She felt herself falling back asleep so she decided to get out of bed. Her clothes had moved during her sleep. She found them folded on a chair, nice and neat. Her Supergirl uniform was there too, alongside her work clothes, in full view of everybody. For a second she wondered if that should bother her. Not really. The Amazons were far from everything and had little contact with anyone. No, this was ok. No point in freaking out.

At the foot Diana’s bed there was a big chest. On top of it, three different amazonian outfits were waiting. Kara picked up one. The dress was way too short for Diana, and she was fairly certain it had not been there hours earlier when she had walked into the room.

Out of the three garnments, Kara chose the one that looked closer to her Supergirl uniform. A simple dress with a short skirt in which she could easily move. The fabric was of a light blue, almost white but not quite. It was light and soft to the touch.

“A dress made of cloud,” Kara whispered.

“You’ll find it a lot harder to tear than you would a cloud.”

Kara jumped. She hadn’t heard the intruder arrive. Her mind was still in the infirmary. The amazon was leaning against the outside wall of the bedroom so that Kara could only see the tip of her elbow and part of her shoulder.

“I don’t plan on tearing anything. Thank you for the dress.”

“Diana said you would be starved. Follow me, I’ll show you around.”

“Thank you but, I’d rather go back to the infirmary.” Kara moved to the entrance door. The woman waiting for her there was just a little taller than her, with long red hair pulled in a ponytail, and a body shaped like few Kara had ever seen. It was muscular, very muscular, with well drawn lines and veins showing up here and there. Yet, it kept it’s feminine curves around the waist and along the legs. She had a small breast but Kara couldn’t tell if that was her body or the fact that her outfit was so tight is squeezed the organs to her chest.

“Artemis,” said the amazon. Kara blinked, not quite sure what the goddess of hunt had to do with this. “My name, it’s Artemis.”

“Like the goddess?” Kara asked, rather unsure. Diana had explained to her that the greek gods were as real as any human Kara had ever met. They didn’t exactly fit the christian or jewish definition of what a god was. They were not omniscient, and they were not all powerful, but they had power beyond any mortal, amazonian or not. And they had flaws. Incredibly deep flows that made them more human than Rao could ever be. And that was a scary thought.

“Like the goddess, but I am not her, nor am I her match in anyway. I am but her humble homonym.” There wasn’t much humility in Artemis’ voice, but quite a bit of fear. She pronounced the words as if she had spoken them many times before. Like an apology she had to make every time she met someone. “Now follow me. I’ll get you to the Palace’s living room. You’ll eat, and then you’ll see our queen, and then you’ll go back to you friend.”

“Girlfriend,” Kara corrected. And, as she could see Artemis didn’t get what the word meant she added “lovers. Lena is my lover. And I’d rather go to her directly. Is it still morning ?”

“It is not. You sleep for over half the day. And you will do as you are told. You are a guest in the house, and you are expected to behave like it.”

Kara frowned. For a second she thought she could obey, but Lena’s face was stuck in her mind. Her face, her pain, her dying heart. She took a step back, ready to fly off from the balcony at the other side of the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, Artemis. But I can not stay here while Lena is fighting for her life. I’ll eat later. My apologies to your queen.”

And with that she leaped.

Only to stop in midair, pulled back as if her wrist had been caught by some sort of superpowered alien. Only it was Artemis. Artemis who had moved fast enough to grab her. Artemis whose strength was keeping her from flying away.

What?

“I’m not taking no for an answer. You were given orders, little brat, and I’m here to enforce them.”

“Artemis, that is enough!”

Hippolyta’s voice rang like a bell. Artemis took a step back, letting go of Kara’s wrist. “Your services are no longer required here. Thank you for your time.” The Queen’s voice was cold, slightly aggressive. Artemis bowed and left the room, not without throwing and angry stare at Kara.

“Well, she’s a handful…” Kara joked. Hippolyta’s face darkened.

“Artemis is one of our best warriors and a woman of rare quality in every regard. Her only fault was to be overzealous.”

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Kara’s head dropped. She felt like an imbecile. Criticizing one of the amazons right in their queen’s face, how rude and idiotic! “I didn’t mean in that way.”

“Well then you should not have spoken in those terms. Now, I do understand you’re worried about Lena. However you need to eat first. Diana has mentioned you had the same abilities as your cousin. You do not have to waste any time just to be polite. Eat fast and go to you lover. But I will not let you leave without something in your stomach.”

Kara nodded shyly.

“Good. Ledia, please, take Kara to the kitchens. Then go back to your duties. I’m sure she’ll find her way to the infirmary.”

On her way to the resting rooms, after having stuffed her face, Kara saw Artemis walking down a street. The Amazon looked up at her flying silhouette before going back to her business. Kara could almost hear the woman’s anger and lack of approval. She cursed herself for making an enemy of one of Diana’s sisters so soon.


	2. An Island of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kind messages. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.  
> I got myself a Beta. She's pretty, she's nice, she's a native speaker so you can send your thanks to 40sGalAtHeart !

As she was walking into the infirmary, Kara found Diana and her mother talking in front of Lena’s resting room. Her lover looked at her and smiled. Kara was about to tell her that she should have stayed right by the bed, but Diana spoke first.

“Lena woke up for a few seconds. I would have called you but it didn’t last long.”

“Oh, thank Rao!”

Kara wrapped her arms around Diana’s shoulders. The amazons welcomed the hug and dropped a kiss on the side of her lover’s head. Hugging Diana was one of Kara’s favorite thing. She didn’t need to be careful. She could squeeze as tightly as she wanted, Diana never bruised, never broke.

After a quick kiss on the lips, Kara pulled away. Hippolyta’s presence made her a little uneasy.

“I’m sure you want to see her Kara, but I’d like to talk to you,” Diana started. “Show you my city, even if it is just a little. And have you meet my sisters.”

Kara hesitated. While she wanted to be with Lena, Kara  hadn’t spent a minute alone with Diana in over 24 hours. Or was it  36? She couldn’t remember, but it had been way too long.

“I’ll watch over her.” To Kara’s surprise, it was Hippolyta who had spoken.

“I… Well…”

“Don’t worry. You can count on my mother to protect her fiercely,” Diana said.

“I will not leave her side, not for a second.”

Kara forced herself to smile. She had angered one of Diana’s sisters already, she didn’t want to vex her mother as well.

“Thank you,” she made herself say. “I won’t be long.”

And with that, Kara walked into Lena’s room, kissed her forehead gently, pulled the covers up a little, then finally she left. Diana followed her out. Kara stopped as she was heading out the front door. For the first time, Kara noticed how beautiful the city and the island were. How magical, pure and peaceful everything felt.

“Your home is wonderful, Diana.”

“It is our pride.”

“I… I might have angered someone already… Her name is Artemis and we kinda fought… A little.”

“Don’t worry about Artemis. Her soul is made of fire. She is quick to anger and quick to forgive. I am certain she will warm up to you. She’s  one of my closest friends.”

Kara bit her lip. Despite Diana’s nonchalance, she did not see any of this as a good news. She needed to fix things with Artemis if she didn’t want to damage her relationship with Diana.

“She certainly is fast and strong. Are all the Amazons like that? Like you I mean?”

“No. Artemis is my equal when it comes to battle, but a lot of us are not warriors. We were all blessed with long lives and strong bodies. You need not fear breaking anyone here.”

Kara smiled. She liked that. It had been a struggle to keep her strength in check every minute of everyday ever since she was a child.

“A world that is not made of glass.” 

Diana smiled silently and took Kara’s hand in her own.

“We hold a tournament every year. You’ll be able to participate without holding back. Though  you will not easily defeat any of us.”

“I’m sure you win every year.”

“I never have.”

“Really?!” Kara had almost screamed. Diana had always been the one person she considered an equal match to any Kryptonian. She never imagined someone defeating the Amazon  one on one. 

“Never,” Diana replied gayly. “My mother always wins. Wait, no. Twice is was Artemis. But I think those were the times my mother could not participate. And Philipus won once too.”

“Philipus… She is your mother’s girlfriend isn’t she?”

“Yes. And she is my mother too, in many ways.”

Kara’s mind jumped back to Lena. Lena who had been poisoned by her own mother. Kara listened. The distance between her and her lover was not an issue. She could hear everything. Hippolyta was there, Lena was asleep, her heartbeat steady. Kara forced herself to stop listening and came back to the present moment. She had to trust Diana’s mother. She had to. And yet…

“Are you sure your mother doesn’t have anything else to do?”

“Than taking care of the woman I love? I honestly do not think she would put anything above that. Themyscira is an island of peace. She can take a few hours to watch over a wounded friend.”

Kara didn’t look convinced. She was worried sick, and it was getting worst with every step she took. Diana wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“And,” the amazon continued, “my mother tends to mother everyone on this island. I’ve seen her talk to your cousin as if he was seven. I’m sure she’s happy to take care of Lena for a little while.”

Kara thought about that for a moment. Hippolyta, like every Amazon on the island, had not seen a man in centuries, except maybe for Clarke and Steve Trevor. So, for centuries, Diana had been the only newcomer, the only child to ever walk the island. Maybe Hippolyta needed this moment alone with a new face, with someone to take care of.

With her new extended family.

Kara lets out a sigh and tensed smiled.

“Alright, then.”

*

The room was dimly lit to keep the sun from waking up the sleeping patient. Hippolyta looked at the pale face of the woman resting in front of her. Lena was of a rare beauty. The raven black hair, the sharp jaw, the thin body, the perfect symmetry of her face, everything about her seemed to have been designed from above to look as delicate and precious as it possibly could.

“I wonder what colors your eyes are,” Hippolyta whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Lena frowned. For a second, it looked like she was having a nightmare. Soon, she woke up. Her eyes opened a little, but not enough to properly see. Her lips trembled as  her voice rang like the echo of wind at the bottom of a cave.

“Who is this?”

“It is Diana’s mother. Have no fear, you are out of danger.”

Lena’s face darkened.

“Mother?”

“No,” Hippolyta answered. She remembered what Diana had told her about Lena’s mother’s and of her attempt to kill Kara. “No, I am Diana’s mother. I am here to take care of you. Everything is going to be fine. You are safe.”

Hippolyta put her hand on Lena’s cheek. Despite her frown, the woman immediately leaned in the touch.

“Diana’s mother… Hippolyta? We’re on Themyscira?”

“Yes you are, child.”

Lena was a lot more conscious than her body made her appear to be.

“How… How is it I understand you?”

“Our gods have made sure only one language would be spoken here. It is their  blessing that makes us understand each other.”

“Magic, then. Alright... Kara and Diana?”

“Are safe and sound. They have been watching over you. They are taking a walk now and I am here in their place. You should sleep again. I’ll call for your lovers.”

“Wait. Who did this?”

Hippolyta hesitated. She wasn’t sure this was the best moment to tell Lena, nor that she was the best person to let her know.

“It’s my mother isn’t it? She did this to us? To me…”

The pain in Lena’s voice broke Hippolyta’s heart. What mother could ever hurt her child like that? What child could ever grow up with that type of mother?

Hippolyta bowed down to Lena’s face and kissed her forehead.

“I do not know for certain who hurt you, Lena. What I do know is that no one is coming here to lay a hand on you, Kara, or my daughter. I will not let anything happen to you. Rest now. Rest for you are safe. I will call for your lovers.”

“Wait! Can… Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

The woman sounded like a little girl, ready to cry, but holding back her tears. With her free hand, Hippolyta grabbed Lena’s palm.

“I will stay even after that.”

Lena smiled a sad and pitiful smile. The Queen of the Amazons then started singing. The lullaby had few words, but the melody was comforting and the rhythm soothing. In a matter of seconds, Lena was asleep. Hippolyta remained, one palm on Lena’s cheek, the other around her fingers. The position was uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare move. The wounded child in front of her would not wake up to find her gone.

“You are safe,” she whispered. “I’ll watch over you.”

*

After a few minutes, Diana realised this was not going to work. Not like this. She was thrilled at the idea of showing Kara her home, her people, her culture. But both their minds were still stuck in that dark room. Lena shadowed every thought they had, every moment they shared. What about Lena? What about Lena? What about Lena?

“Should we head back for the infirmary?”

“Yes, please!” Kara let out the words as if they had been building  up behind her polite smile.

As they walked back to the healing temple, Diana realised that Kara was looking at Lena. Her eyes were piercing through every wall, every building, locked onto the only thing that truly mattered to her right now.

“Was she ok when she woke up before?” Kara asked, still staring at the building’s walls. “What did she say?”

“Nothing, Kara. She just smiled at me and kissed the palm of my hand. She knew she was safe. That’s all.” That didn’t seem to  reassure Kara. “She will be fine. Katsia has all my trust. And Lena has more strength than anyone gives her credit for.”

“I know. I’m just worried. I’ll feel better when I see her awake. I just want to tell her I love her.”

“She knows, Kara. She knows.”

“Doesn’t hurt to say it again.”

Diana dropped a kiss to  the side of Kara’s head and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Kara stopped walking as they were about to head into the infirmary. The Kryptonian turned to face her lover. She wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist and pushed herself on her toes. Diana bowed down to meet her lips. Her hands slipped in Kara’s golder hair as the smaller woman leaned back. Kara loved those kisses, Diana knew it. She liked the feeling of Diana’s strong body above hers. She liked knowing and feeling that Diana was as strong as she was. That she didn’t need to worry about hurting her, ever.

“I love you,” the Kryptonia said.

“And I you.”

A moment later, Diana gently pulled open the door to Lena’s room. Her mother was there, as she had promised. What Diana had not expected however was to find her bent over Lena, holding her hand and gently caressing her face. Hippolyta turned to face them. Her hands kept steady as not to wake up Lena.

“She said a few words,” Hippolyta whispered. “She asked where she was, and mentioned her mother.”

“How did she sound?” Kara asked, rushing to Lena’s side.

Diana felt guilty. She had pulled Kara away right before Lena opened her eyes.

“Scared at first. She was worried about you. But I assured her she, and both of you, were safe here. She relaxed and had no trouble falling back asleep.” Hippolyta pulled herself away, slowly, very slowly, to allow Kara to take her place.

“I’m here, Lena. I’m here…” Kara whispered to herself. She had completely forgotten about the rest of the room.

Diana made it clear for her mother that they needed to leave. Hippolyta walked out in silence. As they were closing the door, Diana thought about telling Kara she’d be back in a few hours. She decided against it. Kara knew.

“Thank you.” The voice of the Kryptonian broke through the silence, soft yet starling. Diana pushed the door open a little. “Thank you for staying with her.”

Kara smiled to the Queen. It was one of those puppy eyed smile that could make the earth tumble on it’s way to the other side of the sun. Hippolyta, of course, showed little emotion. She bowed her head slightly, and walked away. Her feather steps were not making any sound on the cold marble floor.

The two Amazons walked out of the infirmary and wordlessly agreed to go to Apollo’s gardens. The place was filled with flowers and plants tangled on statues of ivory and gold. Nothing here was  done halfway. The floor shone with diamonds and emeralds and the fountains of crystal were glittering in the sunlight. Few Amazons came here during the day given there was little shade and quite a racket made by the wild birds who called the gardens home.

“I know you have not had the time to meet them properly but, what do you think of them, mother?” Diana asked. She had no fear that her mother would not like either Kara or Lena but she was still curious about her opinion.

“I can not say I saw enough of Lena to forge any kind of opinion yet. From what I understand, she has quite the relationship with her mother and cares deeply about you.”

“Her mother is a criminal. She fears foreigners and tries to keep what she believes to be her people safe by killing aliens. Aliens of any kind, from space or from earth.”

“I see. But different ideologies don’t dig a gap that big between a loving mother and her daughter.”

“No, you’re right. The real issue is that Lilian was never a loving mother. Lena is not her biological child. She is the daughter of Lilian’s late husband and another woman.”

“And her mother is making her pay for it?”

“Not really. She just loved her son more. She never bothered noticing Lena. Not until she had decided to stand up against her mother and her actions.”

“I see. As for Kara, she has a heart the size of a continent, I can tell. And so much love she can hardly contain it. Which also makes her emotional and quick to action. She is going to cause trouble, I can tell.”

“She is neither naive or foolish,” Diana defended. “She would simply risk everything for the people she loves. No matter how many times she gets hurt. And she did get hurt. Her planet died when she was only twelve. She grew up away from everything and everyone she knew and loved. Kal was not the… brother he could have been. Kara was raised by a family from Earth. She has a sister a few years older than her, but none of them were Kryptonians.”

Hippolyta took a few steps in silence before speaking again.

“Two women who were hurt, grew up without a family, at least for a while, and took the risk to care again even after many heartaches.”

“I… I suppose.”

Diana had never really thought about it but yes, indeed, Lena and Kara shared similar painful memories. Kara had grown up with two different, loving families. She lost her father in both of them and had live with people who could not understand her powers or her culture. Lena had never really been loved, if not by her brother, and she had lost her biological mother and father as a child.

“They are orphans, both of them,” Hippolyta concluded.

“Yes. Kara’s adoptive mother is there but indeed, she has lost her own people.”

Hippolyta nodded her head slowly. Somehow, that seemed to please her. Diana couldn’t possibly imagine why, but before she had time to ask, Artemis appeared.

“My Queen, Philipus is looking for you. There is an issue with the north dam.”

“I’ll see you later, daughter. Take care.” Hippolyta kissed Diana on the cheek and left. Artemis turned to her and smiled her cheekiest grin. Diana crossed her arm on her chest, ready for a  fight.

“So… Two for the price of one? I didn’t know you were greedy, princess.”

“Well I couldn’t possibly choose and they would both have me.”

“How kind of them. And foolish. I feel I need to warn them about your habit of breaking people’s nose by throwing trees at them.”

“That happened once, and you deserved it.”

“Right... And the chicken? Do they know about the fact that you like to sleep with chickens, birdy?”

“You’re just jealous because I share my bed with know nymphes and a chicken.”

“Caught me,” Artemis said with dripping irony. “Especially the bird part.”

Diana laughed and pulled Artemis into a hug. The Amazon squashed her in her strong arms, practically lifting her of the ground.

“It’s good to see you, birdy.”

“It’s good to be home, sister.”

“Your nymph, the blond one I saw…” Artemis started after taking a step back.

“Kara?”

“Yes, Kara, does she fight? She looks like a fighter, and she can fly. I tried to pull her down this morning, I couldn’t do it! And she ate so fast I couldn't even see her move.”

“Yes, she does that, especially when food is involved,” Diana joked. Kara had the eating habits of a Titan. Everything, in huge quantities, all a time, and as soon as it arrived on the table.

“So, can she fight? Does she? Could you bring her to practice?”

“I could and I will. But not now.”

“Of course not, but as soon as your sleeping nymph wakes up!”

“As soon as Kara is up for it,” Diana tempered.

“Yea, sure. And the other one?”

“Lena can fight, but with her mind more than with her body.”

“Right… That’s a no then. Can she really not fight at all? Is she impaired in some way?”

“No she is not. She’s just a regular human being, Artemis.”

The Amazon’s nose wrinkled with disapproval.

“Just a regular human… Why would you be with someone like that? Is she that pretty?”

Diana burst out laughing. Artemis was incapable of holding back her thoughts or her tongue. She was of a blunt honesty that could make you love her or hate her in a matter of second. Humility was the only weapon you could use against her. Diana had learned to never take someone’s words at heart thanks her friend. Artemis was blunt, it did not make her mean or insensitive. She was just unfiltered.

“I was talking about her physical abilities. On a battlefield, she would die in a matter of seconds. In a tent, dealing with military strategies and belligerent war lords, she could put most of us to shame. Her strength comes from her head, and her heart.”

Artemis frowned and looked away. Diana could see her thinking, literally, in every veins on her neck and every muscles on her face.

“Can she play tials?”

Tials was an Amazon war game Artemis wasn’t very good at. It required patience which  she had none of. Most of the time she would leave the table before the game was over.

“I’m sure she can learn.”

“Perfect! I’m her first opponent. Once she knows how to play.”

“Don’t you want to teach her? You could get to know her that way.”

“Gods, no! It would bore me to death. Bring her to me when she can hold her own.”

Diana rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You’re a child, Artemis.”

“Says the only kid here. I was fighting centaurs before you could  even walk yet, birdy. And I can still kick your ass any time I want.”

“Want to put that to the test?”

Artemis smirked. Good, Diana needed the exercise and the distraction. Her mind was still whispering the name of her sleeping lover. She needed to get it under control, and in battle, all that mattered was the fight. Quiet mind, sharp thoughts, simple actions.

“Let’s go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment <3 I love hearing from you guys.  
> And get ready for some ass kicking in the next chapter !


	3. Hidden Owls

Kara had no clue watching over a sleeping loved one could be so exhausting. The tension was still nerve wracking, despite knowing Lena was going to be okay. The woman was just resting, nothing more. She had even shifted  in her bed to find a more comfortable position, settling on her side with her back to the door. No matter, Kara was now floating on her side, two feet above the mattress, as if she was laying on an invisible cloud.

The hours trudged on and Kara could feel herself becoming heavier and heavier. Yet, she refused to move.

It was only in the late afternoon, when she heard Diana’s voice in the hallway, that she looked away from Lena’s face. The amazon gently pushed the door to the room open. As she revealed herself, Kara’s jaw dropped. Her eyes widened and her heart started racing as she flew straight to her lover.

“Rao! What happened? Who did this?”

“Kara, hush. Lena is still sleeping. And I am fine.”

“You are not fine,” Kara managed whisper, loudly, “Have you looked in the mirror? You’re covered in bruises!”

“I have and it’s nothing much, really. Artemis’ welcome home gift.”

Diana smiled, a vibrant, joyful grin that made Kara’s stomach hurt. This was not okay! It wasn’t! Artemis had just given Diana a black eye, a cut to her jaw and neck, several wounds on her arms and Kara was now certain she had heard Diana limp. Limp! Wonder Woman was leaping!

Kara’s anguish suddenly turned to anger. It was Artemis who had done this! And Kara was not going to let anyone she loved get hurt EVER AGAIN!

“Stay with Lena,” Kara ordered before leaping out of the room.

She was certain Diana called her name, but there was no stopping her now.

Blasting into the sky, Kara scanned the island from above and found  Artemis bathing in hot springs, far up north, at the foot of the mountains. Without a second of hesitation, she crashed down right in front of the pool.

“Get out of there,” she ordered. Her eyes were burning red.

“Hello to you too, brat. What can I do for you?”

After her initial  startelement, Artemis had gone back to relaxing in her bath. Her arms were spread out, her naked body only covered by the steam of the hot spring.

“Get out, and get dressed.”

“Not right now. Everything hurts.”

“Get out of there now! I saw what you did to Diana. I’m going to punch you into outer space.”

“Ah! So that’s what this is about. Well, wait for your turn. Diana exhausted me. I’ll give you a beating tomorrow.”

“Get dressed, so I can make you regret ever laying a hand on the woman I love.”

“And if I don’t? You’re going to dress me up yourself?”

Kara jumped forward. She flew over the pool and punched the stone right next to Artemis’ face. She froze there, a feet away from the amazon, her fist buried in hard rock.

Then, something she had not expected happen. She was drowning. In less that a second, burning hot water was filling her mouth and lungs, an iron grip was crushing her neck and her arms were pinned behind her back. Kara frantically searched for anything to gain footing in the water, but the pool was too deep. She had no leverage  to use her super strength  and the grip on her neck was only getting tighter. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t move!

She pushed and pulled, even shot her laser eyes so hard the water around them  started boiling, but Artemis’ hold didn’t even budge. She was drowning in a pool and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Her mind started going blank,  her strength was leaving her. She couldn’t move… couldn’t...

And then she was free. Artemis grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her onto solid ground. Kara coughed for several long seconds, unable to catch her breath, unable to open her eyes.

When she finally rolled onto her back, breathless and exhausted, she caught a glimpse of Artemis’ naked body walking around as if nothing had happened. The amazon got dressed and came to kneel next to Kara.

“Next time you attack and amazon warrior, brat, don’t warn her.” Kara wanted to spit out a snarky comeback but all she manage was a few babbled syllables. She could inhale again, but she was scared. That women right above her was a tiger and she was a mouse.

It was then Kara realized she was crying but out of what she wasn’t clear on. Fear? Exhaustion? Anger? Shame?  There was a whole slew of emotions she could not even name. She pulled herself up, forced her legs to stand straight, while silent tears were streaming down her face.

Artemis followed her movements, standing up when she did. The woman was wearing a very short piece of cloth that was wrapped around one of her shoulders. The fabric was soaked, clinged to her skin, showing of most of what there was to see: a strong muscled body covered in scars.

“I could fry your brain with my eyes,” Kara threatened.

Artemis didn’t look scared. Kara raised her fists, still feeling lightheaded and hoped Artemis would be the first to act this time around. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. The only way she stood a chance was to catch Artemis off guard.

“Why did you attack Diana?” she asked, trying to distract the Amazon.

“Because she would have turned my face into a meat bag if I hadn’t.”

“Liar. She would never attack first.”

“Of course she would! What planet do you live on?!”

Kara took a few steps to the side but Artemis followed her movements like a shadow. Steady, ready to pounce.

“I know her. She’s not like you. She would never attack first. Maybe Amazons like you are the reason why she left this place.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Artemis threw her hands up. She was never really off guard, but she didn’t look ready to attack either. Honest confusion was painted all over her face. That, or she was an extremely good liar. “We were training. She attacked and I attacked because we were training! She wasn’t going to wait for an invitation! I showed her no mercy because men’s world has made her weak. Someone had to remind her what women are really made of. And it sure wasn’t going to be you, brat.”

Kara stopped. She lowered her guard a little.

“You were training…?” she asked sheepishly.

“Yes. What did you think? That I had attacked my own princess for no reason?”

“I…” Kara’s fists went down. While Artemis was rude and aggressive, Kara doubted the woman would ever lie. She was honest to fault, unable to hide her feeling or thoughts. At least that’s what Kara guessed and she was a pretty good judge of character. Which meant that she had once more acted like a fool.

“Yes. I thought you had attacked her,” she admitted.

“Where did you get that idea?”

“I… I don’t know. I’m sorry I just saw her with her face bruised and the wounds and I… I snapped…” Kara dropped her face in one of her hands. Was she still crying or was it residual water from the hot spring? “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not like you hurt me. You did ruin my bath time but, not much more.”

“I’m really sorry. I need to go. Lena’s still sleeping.”

“You left her alone?”

“No, Diana’s with her.”

Kara looked up at Artemis once more. The amazon was staring at her with a strange look on her face. Kara doubted that she would have acted any different if the Kryptonian had suddenly turned purple.

“Right. But it’s one at a time in the resting room. And if you couldn’t hold your own against me, you will never survive Katsia’s wrath. Angry healers are terrifying.”

Kara giggled. Just a second, a nervous laugh, but it felt good. Artemis wasn’t angry. All violence had left her body as fast as it had arrived.

“Our doctors are like that too.”

“In man's world or on your star?”

“I’m not from a star. I’m from a planet, Krypton. And yes, I meant “man’s world” doctors. They always freaked me out.”

“You know, you did ruin my bath time but, you manage to make the water warmer. Want to get back in there with me and tell me about Krypto?”

“Krypton,” Kara corrected her quietly. “And no thank you. I have to go back.”

“To what? Lena’s asleep and Diana is babysitting. And you smell like a dead rat.”

“What?”

“You smell like death,” Artemis articulated. “A dead rat that had been rotting in the sun for twelve days. Take a bath.”

Kara hesitated. Artemis was already taking of her dress and walking to the pool. Just like Diana, the Amazon had no shame when it came to her body. She just threw her wet piece of clothing on a stone and went back in the water like a mermaid. Diana had mentioned Artemis to be one of her closest friend, and after what had just happened, Kara thought it might be better to accept the offer. She had to make amends.

“I just need to tell Diana I didn’t kill you, and I’ll be back. Thank you.”

Artemis turned around to face her, an amused smirk on her face.

“As you wish, brat, but I don’t think Diana is scared for me. And if she is, tell her to look in a mirror. Her face needs more attention than mine.”

Kara smiled a zoomed back to the infirmary.

 

*

Diana had not been surprised to hear that Artemis had neutralised the girl of steel so easily. Kara had the nasty habit of underestimating her opponents. However, she was relieved to hear that everything had be resolved peacefully. That was rarely the case with Artemis.

Two hours later, Diana’s mother slowly pushed the door to the resting room. The Amazon stood up and walked out not to wake up her sleeping lover.

“Artemis?” Hippolyta asked, holding her daughter’s chin up to look at her already healing bruises.

“Who else?”

“And Lena?”

“She’s just sleeping. She rolls around from time to time, but doesn’t wake up.”

“Good. I have talked to Katsia. She agrees that there is no point in keeping Lena here any longer. The next time she wakes up, we will take the opportunity to move her to the palace. If that is okay with you and Kara of course.”

“I think that’s a good idea. This place is bleak and not very welcoming.”

“The point is not for people to want to come back. Or stay any longer than they have to.”

Diana raised her eyebrows in agreement.

A noise then caught their attention. Lena had rolled on her back and was rubbing her eyes. Diana hurried to her side.

“Lena. What did you say, my love.”

“I don’t get to decide?”

“About? Moving to the palace?” Diana sat on the edge of the bed. Lena couldn’t quite open her eyes, but it might have been from the amount of sleep and not the poisoning. She was pale and a little thinner than she usually was. Then again, she hadn’t seen sunlight or proper food in days. Diana smiled. All in all, Lena looked like she was healing just fine.

“Yes. What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re on Themyscira, in the infirmary. You were hurt. We brought you here for you to heal.”

“Themyscira?”

Lena frowned. Diana gave her time to work things out for herself. Her mother entered the room.

“Welcome, Lena Luthor. I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon and mother to Diana.”

“Mother to… Oh God…”

Lena pushed herself up so fast Diana hardly had time to react.

“Gently,” she said, but the harm was done. Lena’s eyes lost their focus and she started swaying back and forth.

“I’m fine,” Lena said. “I sat up a little too fast, that’s all.” She turned to face Hippolyta. Diana could see Lena was still fighting of the dizziness, yet, she spoke as if nothing had happened. “Thank you for your hospitality. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Hippolyta approached and sat down in the chair. Diana was still on the edge of the bed, holding Lena steady.

“It is our pleasure. How are you feeling, child?”

“Much better, thank you. I’m not in pain anymore. Just a little light headed.”

“Good, then do you mind us moving you to another room?”

“The palace…” Lena whispered as if her brain was suddenly connecting the dots.

“You don’t have to, my love. It can wait until you’re feeling better.”

“I will do whatever suits you, your majesty.” Lena spoke the words without any hesitation. The term queen didn’t seem to bother her at all.

“Then I would be glad to have you under my roof. And eat with you tonight, if you are feeling well enough, for course.”

“I’d be honored.”

“Maybe we should wait until tonight to decide,” Diana interfered. “We have all the time in the world. No point in rushing and regretting it.”

Lena inhaled to argue with Diana, but Hippolyta spoke first.

“My daughter in right. I will ask you again tonight, and I do hope you will tell me if you are not well enough.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

It took Lena a few more minutes to feel well enough to stand. Katsia appeared and took a full half hours to make sure her patient was fit enough to leave her care. After that, Diana was given instructions on how to take care of her lover. And only then were they clear to go.

Hippolyta had given the order to go find Kara but the hot springs were high up the valley and it would take some time before a messenger could reach her and Artemis. So it was with Diana and Hippolyta at her sides that Lena walked out of the infirmary.

At the top of the steps, she froze. Diana was holding her by the waist, helping her find balance. She followed her lovers mesmerized gaze. It was the city Lena was looking at. The whole city and it’s inhabitants.

Lena’s mouth opened a bit. She stood there, eyes wandering around the landscape. After a minute, tears came rolling down her face.

Diana was about to say something when her mother raised a hand to stop her. Hippolyta was looking at Lena intensely. They stayed there a moment before Lena spoke.

“It’s beautiful. It’s… Everything is… God…” Diana smiled. Her mother was standing proud, radiant like the sun. “I’m sorry. I’m a mess. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Lena brushed her tears away but they wouldn’t stop falling. Diana gently caught her hand.

“You’re in shock. It’s all right. I remember feeling this way the first time I heard the sound of a piano.”

Lena offered her a weak smile. There was nothing to be done about the tears. They simply needed to take their time and give Lena space to take all of this in. Very slowly, they started walking again to the palace.

The Amazons were curious, but the emotion on Lena’s face kept them all at a respectable distance. To be fair, Lena wasn’t looking at any of them, not matter how hard they tried to introduce themselves. Her eyes were locked on the buildings and statues, on the gardens and temples. Hippolyta tried to keep her sisters at bay, but like Diana, she was more interested in observing Lena than playing bodyguard.

As they passed Athena’s temple, Lena’s face light up. She looked at the gigantic statue at the temple’s entrance for a long moment. Then as they were leaving, her face brightened up even more. She turned to Diana.

“She has an owl  peeking out from under her skirt.”

“She does,” Diana laughed.

“And she also has the ink print of a wild child’s hand there too,” Hippolyta added. “When Diana was seven, she escaped her writing lesson to come here. Her teacher found her peeking under the goddess’ skirt.”

Lena burst out laughing. Her voice rang like a thousand little bells shaken by the wind.

“What on earth were you doing there?”

“I wanted to see if there were more owls! I was certain the sculptor had added hidden owls under the skirt. I was extremely disappointed.”

“And her hands were still covered in ink. Ink we were never able to fully wash of.”

“That _I_ was never able to wash off! I scrubbed that skirt of hours!”

“Not long enough, obviously.”

Hippolyta squinted her eyes the way she always did when she was teasing Diana.

It felt good to be home.

The three women made their way to the palace. There, at the bottom of the steps, Lena stopped once more. She doubted being able to climb all those steps on her own but she didn’t want to look weak, not in front of Diana’s mother and her sisters. The Amazons respected strength. She would just bite it.

Lena managed climb three quarters of the stairs without alarming anyone. Then she  started noticing white spots of light dancing in front of her eyes and the island began  to sway under her feet. The only thing she could trust was Diana’s strong arm around her waist.

“Philipus!”

Lena heard Diana’s voice as if they were separated by a glass window. She couldn’t tell how many steps were left, but it was far too much.

Diana’s voice rang once more. The Amazon looked at her and Lena smiled. “I’m fine, Diana. Don’t worry.”

Only she wasn’t fine and, somehow, she had just given her lover the impression that she could leave her and run up the stairs to whoever was waiting for her there.

Everything went white.

 

The next thing Lena remembered was Diana’s worried face right above her. Her hands on her wrists and face. And on her back and behind her legs. How many arms did Diana have again?

Thing got a little clearer as the outside light was dimmed by high walls of marble stone. Was she inside or outside? There were walls yet she could see the stars above her and moving constellations looking down at her.

“There is a lion above my head…”

“Yes, there is. Have no fear, he only eats stardust and paint.”

That voice was not Diana’s. It was Hippolyta who was carrying her in her arms. Lena had fainted when Diana had rushed up the stairs without her, but Hippolyta had been there to catch her.

“I’m sorry…” Lena whispered.

“It is we who should apologize, Lena. We should not have asked so much of you so soon.”

“My mother is right. I’m so sorry. I should have been more careful.”

Lena tried to dismiss their apologies but she was feeling too weak. She closed her eyes, not really falling asleep. After a few minutes, Hippolyta laid her down in the softest bed she had ever felt. The whole place radiated warmth and sunshine. It smelled of flowers and rang with the sound of distant birds. Lena forced herself to open her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said to Hippolyta.

“Rest now. We will bring you food when you have recovered some… ”

The rest, Lena would never be able to remember. She closed her eyes, just to blink, and did not open them again.

 

*

“I’m a fool,” Diana whispered as Lena drifted of to sleep.

“Yes you are,” her mother calmly answered. “But no harm was done. There is no point in beating yourself up over this.”

“I’m staying with her until Kara comes back.”

“Fine. If there is anything Opea should know about Lena’s eating habits, tell Ledia. I’ll send her your way.”

“Thank you, mother. For everything.”

Hippolyta smiled, brushed her daughter’s cheek and left the room. Diana had rarely felt this bad. She had been careless and selfish and Lena could have payed dearly for that mistake. Diana lay down next to her lover. They were in her bedroom, in her own bed, yet Diana felt as if the whole world was turning the wrong way around.

She waited there for half an hour before realising that moping wasn’t going to help anyone. She got out of bed and found Ledia waiting in front of the door.

Lena didn’t have any allergies, she just didn’t like to eat meat. No, that did not include fish. Just red meat and birds. Apart from that, Lena wasn’t picky.

She sent Ledia to the kitchen to warn the cook that Kara needed a lot of food.

“As much as I did when I was a teenager,” Diana explained.

“That much?”

“Yes. That much.”

Diana also ordered two cupboards to be prepared and filled with clothes for Kara and Lena.

She made sure not a sound would disturb her sleeping lover. She pinned a sign that said ‘I can hear you, do NOT knock on the door’.

Then Diana sat down and opened one of her favorite book. From time to time, her mind would jump to something she hadn’t thought of. What about towels? What about Lena’s make-up? Kara could make do with what Diana had but Lena had more refined tastes. Most of the time, Hippolyta had already given orders to make sure Lena and Kara didn’t need for anything. But their where details she couldn’t know about or didn’t think of. Things like the fact that Lena couldn’t spend a day without reading and there was not even one book here written in english on the whole island.

Two hours after the stairs incident, Diana heard Kara land on her balcony. The Kryptonian put a finger on her lips, making sure Diana wouldn’t speak and risk waking up their lover. But Diana had things to say. So, after giving Kara some time to check on Lena, she led her back onto the balcony.

“She was awake for over an hour. Lena managed to walk all the way here, but she fainted on her way up the stairs. I asked too much of her...”

A profound sadness fell on Kara’s face.

“It’s the third time I missed her… From now on, I am not leaving her side until she wakes up.”

“It shouldn’t be long. She’s getting better by the minute.”

“I’m sure you’re right.”

Diana could see Kara was forcing herself to smile.

“What happened with Artemis?” Diana asked, both curious and eager to pull Kara out of her pitiful state.

“It was a disaster,” Kara answered with a joyful grin. “I tried to attack her and she owned me. I’m serious, I got my butt kicked. She could have drowned me if she wanted to. Then we talked, and it turns out she's really nice. A little… “

“Hard headed?”

“I was going to say blunt but yes, that too.”

Diana giggled. She would have laughed but Lena was too close.

“So you two worked things out.”

“Yea, and the hot springs are paradise. Artemis kept asking me to heat them up with my eyes though… That woman is a salamander, I’m telling you.”

Kara went back to Lena’s side and laid down on the mattress. The room went quiet. The curtains were gently floating in the wind. Everything went still. Diana went back to her desk and her work. After a few minutes, she realised Kara’s breathing had turned steady and deep. _They are here,_ Diana realised. _They are both here, in by bed, in my home. This is real._

“Aphrodite, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your support guys! Sexy times coming soon ;)


	4. The Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I try to update every week but life has been a little crazy for my and my Beta.  
> So, here you go, the (first) sexy chapter !  
> Enjoy!

Was it an earthquake?

No, someone was shaking her shoulder.

Kara opened her eyes. All she could see was green eyes, ivory skin and long black hair. All of which was looking at her, smiling, very very much awake.

“Lena!” Kara jumped and pulled her lover into a hug. They crashed onto the bed, Kara levitating a little not to put any weight on the woman lying underneath her. Lena wrapped her arms arounds Kara, giggling at the sudden outburst of affection.

“Rao! I was so worried! How are you feeling?” Kara asked.

“I’m fine, Kara,” Lena assured her with a soft smile.  Kara pushed herself up on her hands to look at her lover. Lena did seem better. Her pale face was now lightly pink. Her red lips and green eyes sparkled with life and health. “I wouldn’t have woken you up, but Diana insisted,” Lena added, running a hand in Kara’s golden locks.

“I thought you might want to finally see her awake,” Diana explained as she sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“You thought right.” Kara dropped a light kiss on the Amazon’s lips as a thank you. Immediately, the urge to do the same with Lena took her. Kissing one of her lovers never went without kissing the other, not when they were in the same room, not when they were awake. And Lena was awake, at last.

So Kara bent down and laid a feather like kiss on Lena’s lips who in turn slipped her hands into Kara’s hair to pull her closer. To Kara’s surprise, Lena turned the soft and loving gesture into a heated and passionate one. Feeling her lover’s skin warm and soft and so very much alive made her heart swell with joy. She wanted more of Lena being fine. She needed more of Lena feeling alive.

Their mouth opened and Lena aggressively sucked Kara’s tongue in. The Kryptonian moaned. Her blood heated up, burning her cheeks and waking up her sexual desires. With one hand, she pushed open Lena’s thighs so that she could slip her leg between them. Her hips arched, pressing her sex against Lena’s thighs, pushing her own leg against Lena’s center.

“Ladies, it’s not that I’m not enjoying the display of affection, but maybe you should take things slow, Lena. You’re still recovering.”

Diana’s words sounded positively reasonable. Yet Kara couldn’t tame the burning desire inside her. She kept her hands from wandering around her lover’s body, but her hips were slowly rocking back and forth against Lena’s. Unfortunately, the woman did pull away and Kara had to let her go.

“Diana,” Lena started as she pushed herself on her elbows. “I know you’re worried, but I almost died. I really, really thought I was going to die.” Lena’s voice was trembling, tears glittering at the corner of her eyes. “The Kryptonite poisoning was grievous. Everything was so painful and cold... I just want to feel alive again.”

Kara’s heart sank. Lena’s words had the effect of a cold shower on her. She wanted to take the woman in her arms, hold her close until they both fell asleep again.

The Amazon however did not seem to feel the same way. Diana cupped Lena’s jaw in her hand and kissed her. Lena seized the opportunity to grab a handful of Diana’s hair and close her fist around it, gently pulling at Diana’s scalp. The Amazon moaned. She immediately leaned to push Lena against the mattress. Once more, Lena turned the kiss into a heated make out session. Her hips rocked up to meet Kara’s. She kept pulling on the Amazon’s hair with one hand and brought her other hand to the inside of Kara’s thigh.

This needed to stop. The Kryptonian was not going to be able to resist long. She marveled at the sight of her lovers making out. She KNEW Lena needed to rest, yet she couldn’t move or say a thing. Just a little more. A few seconds at best. Just...

“I love you, Lena” Diana said between kisses. “And I do understand what you mean. But you need to eat and rest.”

Kara almost sighed in relief. The Amazon pulled away, leaving Lena alone, laying on her back between her lovers. Lena’s lips disappeared in an unhappy thin line. Her green eyes tuned to Kara for support.

“She’s right,” the Kryptonian said immediately, “You need food. And honestly, I need food too.”

Lena sighed deeply.

“You’re evil, both of you.”

“But you know we love you,” Kara said, pulling Lena’s hand from her tigh and bringing it to her lips.

“I’m starting to doubt it. You’re both going to need to prove it to me.”

“Well,” Diana answered with a low voice think with her amazon accent. “Once we’re all fed, we’ll do whatever you want.”

Lena’s eyes turned to Diana. Her unhappy frown turned into a mischievous smirk.

“Whatever I want?”

There was so much Luthor in that one sentence that Kara felt her blood heat up, and not from anger or fear.

“Absolutely, whatever you want,” Diana purred back. Kara was getting more horny watching those two tease each other than from the short make out session. “And we have hot springs, if that can help you get out of bed.”

Kara’s cheeks burned up. The hot springs were in full view of everybody! They were at the bottom of the mountain, yes, and the Amazons didn’t mind nudity, okay, but REALLY? And why was that idea making her blush like that?

“Oh my God, yes! A hot bath. Okay, I’m getting up!”

A hot bath… Kara felt like a moron. Of course, a hot bath! Nothing more…

Diana stood up and helped Lena carefully get out of bed. The woman was shaking a little, as if her muscles were still asleep, but she could stand, she could move, she could walk and she looked so damned beautiful while doing it.

“Are you ok?” Diana asked. Kara was the only one still on the bed.

“Are you blushing?”

“What? No! I mean maybe. We just kissed.”

Kara flew to her feet, trying not to show too much of her red face.

“What on earth were you just thinking of?” Lena insisted. “I know you, Kara. You don’t get that red unless you’re embarrassed.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, where is that dress Ledia got for you?”

Kara tried to look at the different clothes but she couldn’t focus on anything. Diana pulled a green dress out of the pile, as if it was obviously meant for Lena. The woman got dressed quickly, but it took her a few minutes to fix her hair and apply a little makeup on her face. Kara was impatiently floating around as Diana showed Lena how to use the different powders and crayons. It wasn’t so much that Kara didn’t enjoy putting on makeup but she did it so much faster than Lena, and right now she was hungry!

When Lena was finally ready, Kara flew right to her lover to kiss her.

“I love you,” she said. It should have been the first thing she had told Lena but she had gotten… distracted. “And you look beautiful.” Lena looked beautiful no matter what she did, but right now, with health in her gaze and strength in her smile, the woman was shining like the sun. Not to mention the beautiful dress she was wearing and the slightly ethnic makeup Diana had applied on her green eyes.

“I love you too. Now let’s go. I’m starving, in fact.”

As they walked down the corridors, Lena kept asking questions about everything. Who was this deity? And why those colors? What did the bull stand for? What stone is this? What was that made of? Kara could hardly look at the beauty surrounding her. Lena was walking. She was holding her hand and she was walking, she was fine. There was no marble floor or roof of glittering stars that could compete with that sight.

 

*

Diana almost burst out laughing when Opea came back for the third time to find the plates, dishes, glasses and bowls empty, as if a hurricane had robbed them of their contents. The cook looked at her with big brown eyes, half impressed, half in shock. Kara had eaten enough to feed ten Amazons for a day. And she had done it in less than an hour.

“Dresses are convenient,” the Kryptonian said as she slouched in her arm chair, one hand on her swollen belly.

“You’re going to dry the island of it’s natural resources,” Lena said. A thin line separated her furrowed  eyebrows. Her voice was flat, devoid of any irony or humor. 

Kara, eyes closed and having eaten her weight, didn’t notice Lena’s concern.

“Yea, but it was so good! I didn’t know vegetables could taste like that.  Did you cook all that yourself?” Kara asked, turning to Opea.

“Not by myself, but I’m the second cook, so yes I did help with almost everything.”

“Best lunch I’ve had in year!” Opea smiled politely at first, but Kara’s enthusiasm quickly grew on her. The Kryptonian explain, dish by dish, what she had liked best and what had surprised her and how she couldn’t cook or bake anything without burning it. A story brought another, and soon enough, Opea was sitting on the edge of a chair, listening and laughing as if she had known Kara for years. The cook never sat down at the dinner table. In 800 years, Diana had never seen any of the kitchen staff allow themselves to sit down before every other Amazon was fed. Kara had an amazing ability to make people comfortable.

Lena however was looking at her plate, eating slowly, her brows still frowned.

“What is it, love?” Diana asked in a low voice.

“I wasn’t joking about that natural resources issue. Kara eats a lot and I’m not sure your island can sustain such an appetite for long. Maybe if we could fish outside the island limits or…”

“Lena, don’t worry. I ate just as much when I was a child. You don’t need to worry yourself. I doubt the Gods would let anyone enter here that would disrupt the island’s balance.”

Lena’s frown disappeared, replaced by a look of surprised curiosity.

“You use to eat like that?”

“Yes, when I was growing up. My mother use to call me the typhoon. And I wasn’t as well behaved as Kara. A real little monster. What is that cartoon character? That brown and yellow ugly thing that turns on itself when it runs around? A friend of Bugs Bunny?”

Lena shook her head, having no clue was Diana was talking about.

“I didn’t watch TV when I was a kid.”

“I use to watch those cartoons a lot when I visited Amy at the children's hospital… Taz! That’s what it’s called.”

“Oh yes, Taz! I can imagine little Diana storming the palace devouring everything in her way.”

“That was me.”

Lena laughed. It was, by far, the most joyful sound Diana had ever heard. No choir or orchestra could compete with the notes that danced out of Lena’s lips.

Diana reached out and took Lena’s hand in her own. The two women smiled at each other. Diana’s eyes were filled with relief and love, Lena’s with the calm happiness of knowing her  loved ones no longer have reason to worry.

Opea seemed to notice them and very quietly took her leave. As soon as she was out the door, Lena stood up and satt down on Diana’s lap. Her arms wrapped around the Amazon and pulled her close to her chest.

“I’m fine,” Lena whispered.

Diana buried her face in her lover’s neck. Her hands were holding Lena’s waist tightly, as if worried Lena would turn into a dove and fly away. A wave of buried emotions came crashing down on Diana. The worry, the anguish, the fear, the anger, the powerlessness. Everything suddenly rose from the bottom of her heart where she had been pushing it down, filling her chest, her head, her eyes. She cried in silence, not even sure if Lena could tell she was crying. She held her lover close until the tears of buried emotions turned into tears of relief. Her breathing calmed down but she didn’t let go. Lena was gently caressing her back, petting her hair and kissing her head. Diana noticed Kara was kneeling next to them, rubbing her arm and lower back. The Amazon stayed like that until she found her calm again.

Then, she kissed Lena. This time, no one tried to change the pace of that slow, gentle and desperate kiss. There was too much being said with that one exchange.

Diana kept her forehead against Lena’s, playing with the hair of her lover’s neck for a while before speaking again.

“We are going to need to talk about this,” she sighed. It was a affirmation, not an order nor a question, and her two lovers understood.

Kara answered by kissing her hand, Lena by whispering a “yes” that sounded a lot like a “not now”.

 

*

Through hidden doors and quite a bit of sneaking around, Diana led them out of the city without anyone noticing. Lena could hardly think of anything more rude considering what the Amazons had done for her, but she agreed with her two lovers. They needed time alone and she wasn’t ready to face a whole island of curious warriors, let alone an army of nosy sisters.

“My mother is going to know, but I don’t think she will try and interfere for now,” Diana said as they walked through a small woods that bordered the city.

“We were pretty discreet. She might not know,” Kara answered.

“She already knows. I would bet my right arm on that. This is her island, her people, and I’m her daughter. She knows.”

“Do you think she’ll be angry?” Kara sounded worried. “I already had a fight with Artemis, I don’t want to have one with your mother.”

“Don’t worry. She will probably school me a little, but she knows we need some time alone. She was the one who suggested it.”

“Wait, you had a fight with Artemis?” Lena felt a cold hand her crush her stomach. What on earth had happened during her time in the infirmary?

“My friend, Artemis,” Diana said to reassure her. “Not our goddess, the Lady Artemis.”

“God, you scared me Kara!” Lena breathed out. The Kryptonian wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her cheek, .

“I’m sorry,” Kara said giving Lena her signature puppy dog eyes. Lena manage to roll her eyes but not to contain the smile that pulled at her lips. As if she could resist that precious pouty face!

After walking for a few minutes, Diana told them they were far enough from the city to fly the rest of the way. Kara gently took Lena in her arms and they floated to the hot springs. No one was there, as Diana had predicted. Most of the Amazons were working at this time of day. There was much to do, between the fields, the warrior training, the horses, the god’s temples and the constant need, urge even, to aim for self-betterment. No one here was considered a master in their art. They were all constantly learning to carve wood better, to fight better, to make better saddles, to sing better, to dance better… Laziness and self-indulgence were not part of the amazon culture.

So in the middle of the day, the springs were empty.

Diana undressed as if she had been in her own bathroom, unfazed by the fact that they were outside, in full view of anyone who would walk by. Kara was a little hesitant, but it didn’t take her long to disappear in the steaming hot waters. Lena wasn’t prude per say but undressing in the middle of the forest was just something she hadn’t done before. Diana and Kara waited patiently for her to drop her dress and slowly make her way to the pool.

“I shouldn’t have worn makeup,” Lena said as she lounged back against the stone walls. “With that steam I’m going to look like a panda in less than a minute.”

“Pandas are cute,” Kara said as she dropped a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

“And you look divine whatever happens,” Diana added. Lena smiled as the Amazon put her strong hands around her waist and brought her lips to hers.

Everything felt so good now. The heat of the water, the touch of the women she loved, the taste of fruit on Diana’s tongue, the sound of Kara’s voice, the feeling of her own heartbeat, everything was sweet and soft and painless.

Kryptonite poisoning had to be one of the worse thing a human being could go through. Every second of every day she had spent in the infirmary, Lena had been awake and conscious and restless. Her body had become of vessel for pain, her mind a battlefield between her will to survive and her desire to die. And the worst, the absolute worst was knowing that her mother had done this to her.

Lena didn’t want to think of that. In an effort to stop her own brain, she cupped Diana’s face in her palms and pulled her into a deeper kiss. The Amazon didn’t miss a beat. The strong hands that had been caressing Lena’s waist tightened their hold and made their way down to Lena’s thighs. Diana pulled Lena’s legs open guiding the woman until she was sitting on her laps. Lena arched a little, craving for some friction. She ran her hands through Diana’s hair and tugged at it gently. She knew the Amazon loved that, for a reason she could not really understand.

Diana moaned before breaking the kiss as Kara settled behind Lena, her back to the pool walls, her hands roaming Lena’s breasts and stomach.

“What do you want, my love?” Diana asked.

“You, both of you,” Lena answered, leaning backwards to catch Kara’s lips. “I don’t care about how. I want you two, that’s it.”

Kara answered by pinching Lena’s nipples and biting her ear gently. Lena moaned, one hand still in Diana’s hair, her legs spread opened as she sat on her lover’s lap. The Amazon ran two firm thumbs down the inside of her thighs, dropped a few kisses down her collar bones, but then stopped again to Lena’s frustration.

“Tell me what you really want. Say it out loud.”

Her voice was low, raspy, incredibly sexy but Lena didn’t want to play. She pulled away from Kara’s wicked tongue and teeth to look Diana in the eyes. “I don’t want to play. I want you to make love to me, please.” She replied firmly, but without anger. Diana blinked a few times before breaking into a sweet smile.

“Alright,” she said. “Then I’ll make love to you.”

True to her word, Diana stopped doing anything but loving every inch of Lena’s body. She kissed her passionately, without any restraint, with all the love and devotion she carried within her. Lena melted into the kiss. She was home at last, and she wanted more of everything.

“Guys… You know we’re outside, right?”

Kara’s voice had whispered those few words with such a childish tone that Lena burst out laughing.

“Yes, I have noticed!” she giggled.

“Is that and issue for you, Kara?” Diana asked but Lena could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Me? No! Not at all! It’s just… I don’t want them to see you if… you know, you didn’t want it.”

“The Amazons are working, Kara,” Lena answered. “And if anyone comes along, I plan on making them very jealous. Now kiss me.”

Lena could feel Kara hesitate a little more before giving up. Her hands went back to tracing roads of fire over Lena’s skin. Her lips nipped and bit Lena’s soft neck. Diana took one of Lena’s nipples in her mouth and sucked on it until Lena moan in pain and pleasure. Her hands worked their way up Lena’s thighs, closer and closer to her sex. The hot water was enhancing every sensation, so when Diana ran a finger through Lena’s folds to spread them open, a cry of desire escaped Lena’s lips with such force that Diana froze.

“No, don’t stop! Don’t stop, I’m good. This is good. Please, don’t stop. Ooooh!”

Diana didn’t wait for her to finish. Her thumb went straight to Lena’s clit and started circling it.

“Fuck, yes…” And Kara was nipping and biting that spot right behind her ear, that made Lena’s brain switch off. 

When two fingers entered her, Lena was more than ready. She was craving them. Diana didn’t wait for her to get use to the feeling. She started rocking her hand back and forth, curling her fingers a little every time and slapping the outside of Lena’s sex with every thrust.

“Diana, fuck. Just like that… Yes…”

Lena was out of breath. Her eyes were closed. The only things she could focus on were her fiery skin, Kara’s hot breath against her neck, the fingers fucking her and the tongue playing with her nipples. And yet, when Kara’s fingers ran down to her clit, Lena gasped in surprise.

“Kara, fuck!”

“You don’t like me doing that?”

“No! I mean… fuck… Just don’t stop it. Don’t stop touching me.”

Lena was begging. Her hips were rising and falling to meet Diana’s fingers. Her body was stuck between the Amazon’s hungry lips and the Kryptonian’s strong arms. Both her lovers were fucking her, one of them with her fingers ravaging her insides, the other by playing with her clit. Those women wanted her. They were ten… No, a hundred times stronger than her and they wanted to fuck her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t get out. She was their’s to fuck senseless and she loved it.

“Yes! God, yes! Fuck me, please. Don’t stop!” Lena could feel her orgasm building in her stomach. She wanted to hold it back, to make this last as long as possible, but the wave she was facing was too big for her to contain. She arched back, giving in. “More,” she begged breathlessly. “More, please! Yes… Don’t stop, yes!”

Her whole body tensted. Waves of pleasure built up in her lower belly came crashing down. Her orgasm rolled over her, cutting her breath, shutting her eyes. She came hard, almost painfully, before her whole body relaxed. She might have fallen in the water if Kara hadn’t been holding her tight and Diana hadn’t cupped her face to kiss her. Her mind was numb, drunk on pleasure and blinded by love.

Lena could hear Diana and Kara whispering to her, but she didn’t have the strength to answer. She just dropped her forehead onto Diana’s shoulder. The Amazon lifted her up and put her down in a more comfortable position. Now sitting sideways in her lover’s laps, Lena opened her eyes to find Kara gazing at her with her puppy blue pupils.

“Are you ok?” the Kryptonian asked.

“Yes,” Lena breathed out. “Falling asleep, but yes. I’m fine. I’m so glad I’m here with you two.”

Diana planted a kiss in Lena’s wet hair and Kara caught Lena lips between hers.

“Do you want to go back? Take a nap?”

Lena hesitated for a second. She was really sleepy but she didn’t want to leave the hot springs just yet. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Diana’s chest. Her hands caught Kara’s. She started lazily playing with the Kryptonian’s fingers.

“Not yet. I still need to take care of you.”

“Don’t be silly!” Kara answered.

“She’s right, Lena. We’ll wait. You’ll have a million chances to make love to us, but for now you need rest.”

“Fine…” Lena wasn’t strong enough to insist and, honestly, she wasn’t sure she would be able to handle the Amazon or the Kryptonian right now. They both needed a lot of energy to fully satisfy. “Just a little longer then. And then a nap. But wake me up for tonight’s dinner. I want to thank your mother, Diana.”

“All right. And she’s eager to meet you too.”

“Without me fainting you mean?”

“Something like that, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and off I go to the Pride Parade!  
> Thanks for reading guys!)


	5. A Night of Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, short smut and some drama!  
> I can't update once a week like I would like to do, sorry guys. And even if I can't answer to all you comments I read every single one of them and all your kind words go straight to my heart.  
> Enjoy!

When the door opened, Lena’s heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She had been feeling increasingly anxious as the afternoon had gone by. After she, Kara, and Diana had come back from the hot springs and made love one more time in Diana’s bed, Lena had fallen asleep for the better part of the afternoon. Post coital sleep had taken Kara too and the two women had woken up shortly before dinner. That’s when the angst started.

For the first time, Lena had looked at the city from above. She had seen the crowds of women built like greek goddesses, watched them lift piles of metal the size of horses, run up and down the streets like cheetahs, sing casually like angels in a church, all the while looking both incredibly different and absolutely glorious. And if all of that was visibly turning Kara on, Lena felt terrified.  She was the only one here, in the entire city, that was out of place. That was weak.

The doors of the dining room were open in front of them. Diana walked in casually and Kara followed, looking a little awkward, fidgeting and giggling for no reason. Lena couldn’t tell if this was still a dream or if she had fallen down a rabbit hole.

Diana said something Lena didn’t hear. All she knew was that she was now the center of attention. Kara was smiling, Diana was waiting for an answer of some kind, and next to them were five Amazons staring at her with their eagle eyes. Lena swallowed hard. Her stomach was stone, her head was light, the candles were burning her eyes, the marble floor was swaying slowly. They were not just Amazons, they were Diana’s family, her sisters, the women who raised her, and Lena had no idea how to behave. She never had a relationship with her father. She had ruined every chance to have a normal relationship with her mother, and now the woman wanted her dead. Her brother who had loved her since childhood had tried to kill her twice. Even her birth family, her grandparents and uncles, had not wished to have her around. How was she suppose to make this different? She wasn’t up to the task. She wasn’t enough. She was going to break everything, again.

“Welcome, Lena Luthor. I am happy to see you are doing well.”

A woman in purple had spoken. A tall, dark haired and broad shouldered woman who looked just like Diana. A sister? No, her mother. Amazons didn’t age, Hippolyta had to look about as old as Diana. She looked glorious in her regal gown and her crown of gold and iron. Glorious, fierce and yet Lena felt a gentle wave of calm smooth down her fears. That smile, those eyes, she had seen them before when she had walked from the infirmary to the palace. And… maybe when she had been sleeping? She couldn’t quite remember but she chose to hold on to that odd sense of familiarity and comfort.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Hippolyta smiled and, in Lena’s mind, her image overlapped with that of Lilian. It was the exact same motion, lips curving up, eyes narrowing, yet there was a warmth in the queen’s face that Lena had never seen in her mother’s. Lena tensed a little. Thinking of her family was never a good experience. Fortunately, the queen started introducing the other Amazons and the memories went away.

“You might not know or remember everyone’s name, so let me present you Commander Philipus,” Lena nodded at the beautiful black woman standing right next to the Queen. She noticed Hippolyta did not introduce Philipus as her lover, or Diana’s second mother but Lena knew who she was.

“It’s a pleasure to met you,” Lena said.

“Like wise.”

“General Artemis,” Hippolyta's hand went to the shoulder of a tall red-head who was eying Lena up and down with a sly smile and glowing eyes. Lena couldn’t quite imagine this was the ruthless warrior Diana had told her about. She looked like a five year old in front of a candy store.

“Diana has told me a lot about you,” Lena said. “ So has Kara.”

“All good things, I’m sure!” The redhead had the cheekiest grin. It made Lena want to both slap her and kiss her.

Hippolyta went on to introduce Areios, the chief priestess, a plump woman, compared to the rest of the Amazons, that looked at everyone with a gentle but piercing gaze. Lena couldn’t tell if she was reading into her soul or if it was just an impression. The last woman was Io, the blacksmith. She looked like a gladiator with her large shoulders, thick arms and her very short hair. Her shyness was visible and neither Lena nor Hippolyta insisted on making her speak. Diana gently squeezed her shoulders and, for the first time, Io looked at ease.

“Io is one of my oldest friends. She made the armor I were as Wonder Woman and the weapons I use. She is the finest blacksmith you’ll ever meet.”

“You flatter me, Diana,” And in her eyes Lena saw that it was true. Io was beaming with joy and pride, but not because of her work. Lena could literally feel the love radiating out of Io. For the first time, she wondered how many of those women had been with Diana. The Amazon princess had lived on this island for centuries. She had said that Steve Trevor was not her first lover, but… how many women on this island had shared Diana’s bed and life? How many had she loved? How many still loved her? How was Lena suppose to even compete in the same category as them?

It was Kara’s gleeful voice that pulled Lena out of her dark thoughts.

“Diana told me there would be games in a few days, will you be participating?” she asked Artemis.

“Yes, I will! Why? Are you that eager to have me teach you a lesson once more, brat?”

“Artemis! You will not speak to my guests in that manner, not in my presence!”

“My apologies, my queen.”

For a second, Artemis did look sorry. She bowed to Hippolyta and then turned to Kara. She threw the Kryptonian a glare that was worth a million words. She would keep calling her “brat” and there would be some bruises exchanged in the next few days.

Neither Kara nor Diana looked sacred. They shared a quick smile of connivance. A smile Lena wasn’t part of.

Before that thought went any further, the Queen sat down and the rest of the room imitated her. There was no long table around which to seattle, and no chair to sit in. Seven chaise longues covered in pillows were centered around a dozen small tables covered in fruit, meat, honey, wine and colorful salads. Not really knowing how to behave, Lena kept a watchful eye on the Queen.

The women started chatting, asking Lena questions about her health and life at home, but quickly the conversation shifted towards Kara. How strong was she? How fast? And compared to Diana? How had she arrived on hearth? Why did she hide her identity as a superhero?

Lena felt herself become smaller and smaller. She couldn’t compare to the Amazons, or to Diana, or to Kara.

She swallowed her second glass of wine, hoping it’s burn would quiet down her raging insecurities.

“Lena,” Hippolyta’s voice startled her. The Queen had turned to face her, abandoning the other conversation. Philipus, Artemis, Kara and Diana were chatting like old soldiers, comparing fighting techniques and battle scars. Io had left the room at some point, and Areios was obviously enjoying the wine a little too much for a priestess. “Diana told me you were a scholar, and I have noticed you know a lot about our culture. Was it part of your training?”

“It was not.” Lena hesitated. She thought Hippolyta’s curiosity would be satisfied but the Queen was obviously waiting for more. Lena forced herself to make pleasant conversation. “I studied chemistry and physics. Dead languages and ancient civilisation were a hobby of mine when I was a teenager. And the ancient greek culture has, in part, survived and translated into modern culture.”

“How so? Three thousand years is a long time, how much of our culture is still alive?”

“Of the culture itself, not much. Democratie is still thought as the best political system by many countries, and the science has had a great influence on people during centuries. But apart from that it’s the tales that survived. The mythology.”

“Our gods, you mean?”

“Yes, but there are not a lot of believers. What we call greek mythology is… well old stories, fairy tales, that many people know. And the icons stayed too. Athena is the figure of the French Republic, also they call her Mariane. Thunder and the eagle are prevalent symbols in American culture. Everyone knows who Zeus is, or Poseidon or Apollo. Even the Amazons.”

At what point exactly had Lena gone from a casual and awkward conversation to a full on debate with the Queen of the Amazons about representation, and history, and dead languages and women in folklore? She would not have been able to tell. But Hippolyta was patient, and eager to make her feel at ease. Soon, Lena forgot about the other women in the room. She could not forget about the crown on the Queen’s head, not quite, but the tension in her stomach slowly disappeared.

As the sun went down, the volume at which the other women spoke went up. Philipus was still in control of herself, but drunk Kara was laughing uncontrollably, Diana was starting to be overly affectionate towards everyone, Artemis was yelling and making large gesture to explain a story no one believed in, and Areios was almost passed out on her bench.

Hippolyta frowned at the women, but she couldn’t keep the stern face for long. She smiled, rolled her eyes and stood up. One of her hands went to Lena, palm up, and Lena took it without thinking twice. It was only when she was standing on her two feet and that Hippolyta bowed down to kiss Philipus that the awkwardness of the situation hit her. She was holding the Queen’s hand.

Hippolyta didn’t seem to mind. She whispered a few words into Philipus’ ear, made sure Areios was comfortable and safe, before leading Lena out of the room. They walked in silence into a dark garden where only a few lantern were lit. The night was dark and quiet, the air warm, the sky full of galaxies.

“There, I can finally hear myself think.” Lena smiled at the Queen. The awkwardness was back. She wasn’t drunk enough to be walking around at night with her lover’s mother.

Hippolyta slipped Lena’s arm underneath her own. Not really sure if this was better or worse than hand holding, Lena chose not to comment.

“I apologize if I am a little too forward, but Diana told me about how you got hurt and who poisoned you.”

Lena’s back straightened. That was not what she had expected and it was not a conversation she wanted to have.

“You mean my mother. Diana told you about my mother.”

“She told me that she had poisoned you, trying to kill Kara.”

“She has.”

Lena was angry, bitter. The night had gone relatively well so far, and her mother was showing up again.

“I wanted to ask you about her. And how much of a threat she is.”

“I will not let her hurt Diana,” Lena blurred out. “And I will never let her try and hurt Kara again. I don’t know how, but I will not rest until I have her behind bars, far away from the people I love.”

Lena’s voice shivered at the end.  _ The people I love, and who love me back. _ The words were stuck in her throat but clear in her mind. Her eyes filled with tears. She realised she meant every word. She was going to bring her mother down, not matter what it took. Even if that meant losing all hopes of being loved by her.

Lena closed her eyes as if to blind herself from that thought. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Sorry,” she said as she brushed her cheeks. “I must still be tired.”

“It’s all right.”

Hippolyta waited until Lena looked up at her again. There was no pity in her eyes and no loathing either. Just a calm question Lena could easily decipher : could she really do it? Could she protect Diana the way Diana protected her?

“I’m not a warrior, and I can’t do half the things Kara or Diana do. But I can take care of my mother. I’ll do what needs to be done.”

Hippolyta nodded. She stayed there a few seconds, looking into Lena’s eyes, then took a step forward and kissed her on the cheek. It was the smallest gesture, yet there was so much put into it that Lena stopped breathing.

“I can tell you love your mother,” the Queen said. Lena tried to stop her but the Amazon wouldn't have it. “There is no shame in that. But I can also tell you will take care of my daughter first, even if it pains you gravely.”

“I will.”

“Good. Now, there is a game I want to teach you how to play. Artemis keeps saying she will beat you at it, yet I do not believe she will have the patience to teach you. I might as well do it, so you can put up a fight.”

Lena blinked a few times. Once more, the Queen of the Amazons was surprising her beyond measure.

“Thank you…”

“My pleasure.”

With that, Hippolyta guided her to a large table, pulled out series of tuiles from under a bench and started teaching her how to play.

*

Diana had warned Kara about drinking with the Amazons, especially with Artemis who had a knack for turning everything into a contest. But Diana had also prepared for the unavoidable, Kara was going to get sucked into Artemis’ games and would finish the night unable to spell her own name.

“Give it to me!”

“I got it first!”

The women had started playing a game of cards where the goal was to catch a statue as fast as you could when someone else had the same card as you. Diana and Philipus were swift and silent, fast as a snake bites. Kara and Artemis were bathing in alcohol, from the inside, and their movements were sloppier. Once she grabbed it,  Artemis would never let go of that statute, even if Kara got there first. And Kara didn’t like to lose. So every time their cards matched, the game turned into a pulling contest.

“Ladies be careful!”

Philipus’ warning didn’t land. Artemis started using both hands to pull on the stature and Kara leaped into the air to pull from above. Artemis refused to let her prize go. She was gently but surely pulled up into the air, hanging on by that small statue. The sight was ridiculous. Diana and Philipus exchanged a glare. The expression on the black Amazon’s face was so unamused that Diana burst out laughing.

Quickly the laughter spreaded to Kara and Artemis. The women crash landed onto a sofa, letting go of the statue, unable to control their hilarity.

“Right, ladies, this needs to end,” Philipus’ words were hard but Diana could hear the amusement in her voice.

“You’re no fun, Phil!”

“And you’re both drunk. Plus, Kara is hurt. Look at her hand.”

Diana blinked a few times as Kara numbly sat up and looked at her bloody fingers. Artemis’s nails had gone through her skin and pierced little red holes. It wasn’t much, barely a scratch, but seeing Kara bleed was not something either Diana or her lover were used to.

Kara slowly looked up at Diana. Her expression went from surprise to giggly joy. The Kryptonian launched herself onto Artemis and smacked a kiss against the Amazon’s cheek.

“Are you kissing me because I hurt you?” the Artemis giggled.

“Yes!” In one swift move, Kara pinned Artemis down. To Diana’s surprise, Artemis did not fight back. Kara’s glowing blue eyes sometimes had that effect on people. “And I will be kicking your butt during the next tournament.”

That lit a spark in Artemis’ eyes that made Diana swell with pride. Kara was a warrior, a fighter, even if she did not always realised it. And now Artemis knew it too.

The Amazon bend her muscles, ready to pounce and throw Kara off of her, when Philipus intervened.

“I said enough! You two can fight like hormone ravaged stallions outside. I will not have a brawl in the palace. Now Kara, either you take care of your hand or I will. You’re putting blood on the furniture.”

Kara’s face dropped into a sorry pout. Artemis looked disappointed, but the soldier part of her prevented her from rebelling against her superior’s wishes. As Kara settled down next to Philipus to let the Amazon tend to her wounds. Artemis took the opportunity to leap out of her chaise longue and crashed next to Diana.

“Are you alright?” Diana asked. Artemis’s eyes were twinkling and her face was red. She was obviously enjoying herself but Diana was afraid she would regret drinking all that wine in the morning.

“I’m great! Where is the other one?”

“The other one?”

“Your nymphe. The one with the eyes.”

“Lena…” Artemis had the stupidest hormone driven smile on her lips. Diana put the pieces together. “So you like her.”

“Well, I don’t know her. But she’s… She’s really pretty.”

“She is. And she has a brilliant mind and has the kindest heart. Very ambitious. And she is mine,” Diana calmly put. It wasn’t a threat but a reminder. Artemis was drunk, she didn’t want to judge her too harshly, but she couldn’t let the Amazon google over Lena without reminding her who Lena was. “I love her, Artemis.”

“I know, birdy. That’s not what I meant. You’re very lucky, Diana, that’s all.”

Diana smiled at Artemis. She wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“I know.”

This incident marked the end of the night. Philipus carried Areios back in her bed, and Diana walked Artemis to her home. Kara was already in Diana’s bed room, asleep probably, drooling on the mattress. As she walked back to the palace, Diana noticed there was still light in the small house next to the forge. Io had left dinner early but she was still awake.

As Diana walked to the window, she realised her friend was in bed, ready to blow out the last candle.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispered. Io didn’t seem startled. She turned to face Diana. The Amazon was naked, half her body under the covers, half perfectly visible in the candle light. The Amazons did not have a problem with nudity but Diana forced herself not to look at anything but Io’s eyes. Her old lover still had feelings for her, and also Diana did not share them, she could not deny the blacksmith’s strong body still looked extremely attractive.

“Of course, princess. I was glad to meet them.”

That wasn’t entirely true, Diana could tell. Seeing her friends was still broken hearted pained her gravely. There was nothing she could do tho, nothing but give Io space and time.

“I’ll let you sleep. Good night, sister.”

“Good night, princess.”

As she walked back to her bedroom, Diana saw Lena at the end of a hallway. She was about to call out to her lover, but Lena put a finger on her lips, telling her to stay silent. Diana made her way to her lover. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Philipus and her mother slowly making their way to Hippolyta's room. Diana’s mother was walking backwards, her arms around her lover’s neck. Philipus guided the way, her strong hands on Hippolyta’s waist. They never stopped kissing.

“Did it go ok with my mother?” Diana asked when they were far enough not to be heard.

“Yes, she taught me a game, a little like chess.”

“Ah! The one Artemis keeps talking about. I’m afraid that’s my fault.”

“Don’t blame yourself. It was… nice.” Lena smiled. “My mother never taught me anything like that.”

Diana pulled her lover into a hug and kissed the top of her head. They stayed in that embrace for a moment.

“My mother seems to like you. I’m glad.”

“Does that come as a surprise?”

“Not at all. But I didn’t expect her to be so warm so soon. She was always very critical of my lovers. Even when they were Amazons. The only one she wasn’t instantly cold to was Io.”

Lena stayed oddly silent. Diana’s arm was still around her lover’s shoulder. She felt her tense a little.

“What is it?” she asked in a low voice.

“Nothing, Diana. I just… I had guessed Io had feelings for you. I didn’t know you use to be a couple.”

It wasn’t the whole truth, Diana could tell. The two women stopped in front of Diana’s bed room. The doors were closed. A soft snore was leaking out of the room. Lena and Diana smiled at the sound, but the Amazon made sure they did not rejoin their lover just yet.

“Is that a problem? That I had a relationship with Io, I mean.”

“No, of course not! It’s just…” Lena had a fleeting gaze. Diana gently slid a finger under her lover’s chin and forced her to look up at her.

“What is it, my love?”

“How many lovers have you had, Diana? How many Amazons?”

Diana’s eyes widened. That question came as a surprise. Yet there was no judgment in Lena’s eyes. She looked worried, insecure, almost sad, but not angry.

“You mean lovers or relationships?”

“Relationships, I suppose.”

“I’ve had seven on the island. Four more once I left, including you and Kara.”

“Seven…” Lena breathed out. “I’ve had three. Including you and Kara.”

“It’s not a contest, Lena. And I’ve lived for a long time. Much longer than you.”

“I know. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what do you mean?”

Diana could see Lena hesitate. Her walls were up, her insecurities were whispering in her ear. Diana wished she could guess what fear Lena was facing, but she couldn’t piece things together. Despite her patience, and her loving gaze, she saw Lena close her heart and push her out even before she spoke.

“It’s nothing. I guess I just need to get use to how old, and experienced you are. Especially compared to me.”

“Lena, don’t do that. Whatever this is, we can talk about it. Please.”

“Oh, Diana, I know.” Lena cupped Diana’s cheek in her hand. The Amazon leaned in the unexpected touch. “It’s not that. I just don’t want to talk about this tonight. It’s not the right moment. And you’re drunk, despite your very impressive efforts not to show it.”

“And here I thought I was passing…”

“You’re swaying.”

“That’s not me, that’s the palace.”

Lena laughed. A moment of silence passed. No words were exchanged, but the meaning was clear. This conversation was over for now, but they would talk about this again.

The doors to the room opened, and a sleepy, messy haired, red eyed Kryptonian peeked out.

“Guys… I’m horny.”

“You’re not horny, you’re drunk,” Lena answered as she pushed the Kryptonian in.

“I can do both!”

Guided by Lena, Kara walked back until her legs hit the bed. She crashed on her back, pulling Lena on top of her.

“I can see that.”

The two women kissed. Kara ran her hands through Lena’s hair as Diana closed the door and started taking off her sandals. She took her time, enjoying the show. Kara was already raising her hips to meet Lena’s thigh. They started rocking back and forth, not caring that two dresses were standing in the way of their bare skins. It took Kara less than thirty seconds before letting out the first moan of pleasure. Lena was obviously trying to get her off as fast and as efficiently as she possibly could. One of her hands went between Kara’s thighs. Diana couldn’t see Lena’s fingers but, by the sound that escaped Kara’s lips at the next thrust, she could guess Lena was three knuckles deep into their lover.

“Fuck…”

“Fuck indeed.”

Lena bit down on Kara’s neck. Her hand was working fast, slamming in and out of Kara as fast as she could.

“Ouch! Kara!”

Instantly, everything stopped. Lena sat up, her head in her hands. Kara froze, still lying on the bed. Diana rushed to Lena’s side.

“What happened?” the Amazon asked.

“It’s my hair. She pulled it.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yea…” Lena rubbed her sore head. “More fear than harm. It was really unexpected.”

“Kara, you need to be more careful.”

“Don’t school her. She’s drunk.”

“I’m sorry…”

Kara’s eyes were glittering with tears. She sat back up but pulled herself away from her lovers as if she feared burning them.

“Oh, Kara… Come here.” Lena reached out and kissed her. Kara barely reacted, obviously still worried she might hurt her. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Maybe we should just get to bed. Drunk sex might not be the best idea for either one of us, Kara.”

The Kryptonian just shook her head pitifully. The women got undressed and slipped under the covers.

“I can sleep on the other side…” Kara offered.

“It’s fine. I like being in the middle.” Lena dropped a comforting kiss on Kara’s shoulder. The scene was sweet, but Diana didn’t like the glow of alcohol in Kara’s pupils.

“For tonight, I believe we should make an exception. Kara, sleep on my right, just in case you move in your dreams and your strength get’s out of control again.”

Kara floated to the other side of the bed before Lena could object. Diana dropped a kiss on the CEO’s lips.

“Just for tonight.”

“Ok,” Lena answered. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, my loves.”

Kara was already snoring.

*

Later that night, Kara woke Diana up with a series of kisses climbing down her neck. Even drunk, even half asleep, Diana knew what her lover wanted. She slipped a hand between Kara’s opened legs, held the Kryptonian close and proceed to fuck her. Kara bit down on her shoulder not to make too much noise. It didn’t take long for her alcohol drowned body to tense up and relax. It was a small climax, just enough to get her back to sleep.

By the size of the mark Diana could feel on her shoulder, she was glad Lena hadn’t been the one to finish Kara off.

When Diana turned around to fall back asleep, there was a moment when she could have sworn Lena was awake.

 

Kara woke up under a burning yellow sun. She remembered clearly falling asleep in Diana’s bed, but there she was, outside, laying on one of those ancient greek-roman looking sofas, sucking in all that sunlight.

Kara rolled on her side to look at her environment. She was on the balcony outside Diana’s room. The Amazons was nowhere to be found. Lena’s sleeping silhouette was drawing rolling waves on the bed sheets. The Kryptonian closed her eyes. She wanted to rejoin her lover and snuggle until the alcohol left her body and her head stopped hurting, but she knew sunlight would do much more for her in that department.

She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a ruffle coming from inside the bedroom. Lena got out of bed. She draped herself in the white bed sheet, and, like an ancient goddess floating in a sea of clouds, she made her way to the balcony.

“Hey,” she muttered before laying down next to Kara.

The Kryptonian didn’t feel the need to answer. She moved so that Lena could seattle comfortably, snuggled in her lover’s chest, wrapped her arms around her thin waist and drifted of to sleep.

Or she would have if Lena hadn’t spoken again.

“You’ll be careful, at the tournament,” the woman whispered.

“Not like they can hurt me.”

“Yes, Kara, they can.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and kissed it. A vague memory of the night before came back to the Kryptonian. Artemis had scratched her skin. She had made her bleed. A smile creeped up to Kara’s face.

“I’ll be fine. They won’t hurt me. Well, not for real. They’re just like me.” Another piece from the night before came back to Kara. She pulled away a little to look into Lena’s sleepy eyes. “Does it still hurt?”

Lena stared at her for a second before smiling tenderly. “No, it doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not built like you, that’s all.” Lena’s voice sounded odd, almost sad. Kara stretched up to kiss her lover.

“You’re right. You’re so much more beautiful.” She dropped another kiss. “And smart, and sweet, and kind and strong…” Kara punctuated each compliment with a touch of her lips.

“I’m not strong,” Lena answered, gently petting her hair.

“You hold your liquor better than I do…”

Lena laughed. “Everyone holds their liquor better than you.”

“Hey…” But Kara wasn’t upset. She snuggled back between Lena’s breasts. “Protect me, Miss Luthor, while I sleep off the rest of my hangover.”

“Of course, Supergirl. I’ll be there when you wake up.”

This time, Kara fell back into Morpheus’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you had seen Lena's insecurity coming since chapter 1. Congrats!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do leave a comment! <3


	6. New Alliances

Diana left the training ground without being noticed. All eyes were on Kara, Artemis and Antiope. The three women had been practicing for over an hour. It had taken Kara half that time to understand that she didn’t need to hold her punches with the two Amazons. Not that Antiope’s bones didn’t break or that Artemis’ skin didn’t bruise, but the Amazons were fast and smart. They were warriors down to the very root of their souls, while Kara was predictable and untrained. No matter how hard she tried, the girl of steel couldn’t touch her opponents without fully using her speed and strength.

The fight was just starting to get interesting, yet Diana still left. She had seen what she needed to see. The games that would take place in three days were going to be some of the best she had ever experienced.

Lena had left the training ground after only a few minutes. She’d explained that she needed rest, but Diana felt something was wrong with her lover. And, indeed, she did not find her resting in her room but sleeping on a bench in one of the most isolated part of the city. There was no one around  but the birds, the deep blue see, the clear sky and the distant sound of Io’s hammer.

Diana made her way to her lover. When her shadow fell on Lena’s face, the woman opened her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Diana asked as she crouched down.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been a little… off beat since yesterday.”

Diana gently pushed Lena’s hair behind her ear. Lena’s skin wasn’t pale anymore, she had even tanned, if you could call going from milky white to just white tanning. Yet something in her eyes made her look feverish, distant.

“I’m fine. Where is Kara?”

“Still training,” Diana answered and Lena’s face darkened. “Lena, we need to have the talk we didn’t have last night.” Lena sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and cracked her back. Diana sat down and dropped a kiss on her lover’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing, Diana. It’s just that, since we arrived here, I’ve been… lonely, I guess.”

“Lonely?”

“Yes. Everyone here is, you know, like you. Like Kara. I just feel a little out of place.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you’d like it here. The temples, the library, the art, I really believed you’d find something here that you couldn’t find in the Louvre or the National Gallery.”

“You’re right, I’m being stupid.”

Lena stood up and walked to the balcony overlooking the sea. Diana quickly followed. She placed a gentle hand on Lena’s back before continuing.

“No, you’re not. I just don’t understand. Is it because my culture is different from yours?”

“No, it’s not that.” Lena sighed. She was obviously struggling with her feelings and Diana didn’t know how to help. She waited, giving Lena as much time as she needed.

“Kara and you… You’re made of the same stone. And so are the Amazons. I’m not. I’m not like you. And, here, where everyone is so powerful I just feel… small.”

Diana was stunned. Lena had never expressed that type of insecurities before. She was the CEO of one of the biggest company in the world, and she was proud of her accomplishments in that area as well as those she had in quantum physics. She even took pride in the charities she helped every day. Lena had never expressed feeling small compared to anyone but her brother. And even that she was starting to grow out of. Or was there something Diana had been blind to?

“And do you feel this way when we’re in National City?”

“No. Well, sometimes. At least at home I have L corp. Here, I’m just a bystander.”

“That’s not true.” Diana was hurt. She had never imagined her home could make anyone feel uncomfortable, and even less unwelcomed.

“Yes, Diana, it is true. Your sisters don’t even dare to touch me. They avoid me in the streets. They avoid having any physical contact with me even when they hand me a glass of water. At first, I thought it was a cultural thing, but I got it after a while. They fear hurting me. I’m the pot of clay here, and everyone else is made of steel.”

“If my sisters are being careful, it is only out of respect for you. Your body isn’t strong but that doesn’t mean you don’t belong here. You have no problem fitting in with Kara and I, do you?”

Lena clenched her teeth. Diana felt awful. She could see her words were not landing.

“I fit in, when you’re careful and you treat me like I’m made of glass.”

“That’s…”

“It is true, Diana. I couldn’t even make love to Kara last night. You had to finish her off because I couldn’t do it without breaking.”

Lena’s eyes were glittering. She turned away and rubbed them to make the tears disappear. Diana stood there for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts, taking in everything that Lena had just said. Then, she walked to her lover and pulled her into a hug. Lena was stiff in her arms. Diana dropped a heavy kiss in her lover’s cheek before letting her go.

“Listen to me. I love you. I love you just the way you are with your strengths and your weaknesses. No, you will never be as strong as Kara or I. But if Kara were to be poisoned by Kryptonite, if she lost all her powers, I would not love her less. I chose you, both of you. As you pointed out last night, I loved Amazones before you. I could have chosen one of them, someone who matched me physically, but that’s just not what I wanted. That’s not what I care about. I chose you. The same way I chose Steve. You don’t need to feel inadequate because you have your own limitations. I would not love you more if you could fly.” Diana paused. She wasn’t quite sure how to end her speech. A memory came back to her and she decided to share it. “The first time I told anyone I was dating you and Kara, I was at your fundraising for the Children Hospital. Bruce was there too. When I saw you with Supergirl, I told him you were glorious, remarkable, the _both_ of you.”

Lena smiled. The gesture was tainted with sadness but she did look genuinely touched.

“What did he say?”

“That he wanted to be here when I told Kal-El that I was dating both his cousin and his nemesis’ sister.”

Lena burst out laughing. Diana’s heart felt a little lighter.

“That must have been one hell of a conversation.”

“He actually didn’t mind. He had met you a few times before and he trusted you… A little.”

“More than my brother, you mean.”

“Enough to not argue with me when I told him I loved you.”

Lena smiled. For a second Diana thought she had exorcised her lover’s demons, but soon Lena looked away, a veil of shadow falling over her green eyes. Diana wanted to read her mind, make sure she was indeed feeling better, make sure that Lena knew that whatever her fears were, they could face them head on together.

“It’s nice,” Lena said almost as if she was speaking to herself. “It’s nice to know I have approval from the House of El.”

“And you have my mother’s approval too. And Artemis’s. And Alex’s, and Hank’s, and Elisa’s. You might never get your mother’s approval, Lena, but that doesn’t mean your place isn’t with us.”

Lena leaned against Diana’s shoulder. The Amazon wrapped her arms around her.

“Thank you. I love you too.”

On the perfect blue of the sky, an albatros gently flew down from the heavens and landed gracefully on the waves. Everything was quiet.

 

*

Kara had been waiting for that opportunity the whole day! Well, maybe not the whole day but at least the whole morning, after her training, up until midday… Well it felt a lot longer than that!

Lena had been exploring the city with Diana until the princess had been called to the palace for some diplomatic meeting with the senators. Finally, Lena was alone, and Kara almost crash landed right next to her.

“Hey! Can you help me with something?”

“Sure. What can I do for you?”

Lena stammered a little, more than a little startled, but Kara couldn’t help buzzing with impatience.

“Not here, come with me.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and they flew to the nearest mountain side. They landed near the sharp edge of a precipice where a small field of wild flowers was growing. Kara looked around. She doubted anyone could reach this part of the island without flying. Perfect!

She turned to Lena. Her lover looked puzzled, and just a little worried. But Kara was about to put her mind at rest.

“The tournament is in three days, well two and a half now. I need your help to win.”

Lena’s eyes opened wide and her eyebrows rose up so fast Kara swore they could have touched her hair.

“You want _me_ to help you in a fighting tournament against Amazons?”

“Yes! Listen, I’ve been holding back during practice. I’ve been holding back since Diana talked to me about the tournament. I had to use my full speed and strength but there are still powers they haven’t seen me use. And I need your help to figure out how to use them. I really want to win that tournament.”

A smiled creeped up Lena’s lips.

“What an ugly little plotter you make.”

Kara beamed with pride. In Lena’s mouth, and with that tone, there was hardly a greater compliment.

“So, will you help me? I need a plan. They haven’t seen me use my freeze breath and Artemis is the only one who knows I have laser eyes. When I use then, it will come as a surprise. But the Amazons are fast, and strong, and smart. They can avoid the lasers and break through any amount of ice I make.”

Lena nodded and stood silent for a bit. She was thinking, Kara could almost see her neurones lighting up like fireworks.

“You don’t know who you are going to fight first until the beginning of the games, right? So you could face Diana on the first round. In which case, you are going to need to be ready to use everything you have on the very first fight.”

“I won’t win if I do that. My best chance is to take the Amazons by surprise. Artemis, Philipus and Hippolyta will be participating. I’m not sure I can stand my ground against them if they have time to prepare.”

“Antiope isn’t participating?”

“No. She hurt herself recently, she’s taking is slow.”

“I saw her fighting you this morning… That was her taking it slow?!”

“Yes. That’s why I need a plan.”

“Ok, let me think.” Lena started pacing around, arms crossed, staring at the ground. Kara waited patiently. She had thought of a few things herself, but she knew whatever ideas Lena came up with would be better than her own. “If you beat Diana in front of the Amazons, you’ll have proven yourself to them whatever happens afterwards. But if you want a gold medal, or should I say the laurel wreath, we need to find a way to hide your power when you use them, so not to lose the element of surprise…”

A very Luthor like smile appeared on Lena’s lips. Kara felt her heart leap with excitement.

“Take me to a completely isolated part of the island. And a hidden one. In fact, if you can see another island, with no one on it, it would be even better.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor!” Kara took Lena in her arms and dropped a kiss on her cheek. “You’re my new secret weapon.”

A strange light lit up in Lena’s eyes. There was fire there, excitement and joy. Maybe even pride.

“And you haven’t seen what I have in mind yet.”

 

*

Kara wasn’t the only one excited about the coming games. Diana was impatient and the whole island was buzzing with excitement. She hadn’t partaken in the games for over six years. But, most importantly, it was the very first games Lena and Kara would experience. Her only regret was that she hadn’t found a way for Lena to participate.

Despite all that, Diana wanted to make the moment unbelievably special. And she had an idea how. The only issue was getting her mother’s and the council to approve and the best way to do that was to convince Philipus and Hippolyta even before bringing the matter to the senators.

Has Diana walked by the new dam, she found her mother and her lover standing near the water. A few other Amazons were here, so Diana waited patiently that until the matter of the water resources was dealt with.

Then, her mother turned to her and made a sign for her to approach.

“Diana, good morning.”

“Good morning, child,” Philipus added as the other Amazons went back to their businesses.

“Good morning, is the dam repared?”

“It seems so, but I’ll have to go check the river up in the valley,” Philipus answered.

“If I could have a few minutes of your time, I would be glad,” Diana said. “Both your times.”

Hippolyta nodded and turned to the mountain.

“We can talk while walking. I too would like to make sure the courant won’t damage the dam at the next storm.”

And with that, the three Amazons left the working site and started walking up stream. Diana had been working on how to formulate her request, yet she was worried she was asking too much. She wouldn’t have been surprised if her mother said no. Disappointed yes, but not surprised.

“What is it you wanted to talk about, child?” Philipus asked.

“The games are approaching and, also, I know it is not custom for the Amazons to share that moment with any outsider, it is one of our greatest display of valor. I wished to extend that opportunity of our ways to the rest of my family.”

Hippolyta and Philipus frowned at her.

“Kara is already set to participate,” Philipus answered. “The games are in her and Lena’s honor.”

“Do you wish to have Lena participate?” her mother asked confusingly.

“No! I’m sorry I wasn’t clear.”

“Then just ask what you want, Diana. You sound like a diplomate in enemy’s territory. Just tell me what you desire.”

Diana breathed in. Maybe she had spent too much time in the outside world, where things were complicated and diplomates never spoke to anyone without hidden intentions. This was home, and this was a family matter. There was no point in pretending to be something she was not.

“I want Kara’s family to be invited. She has a sister, Alexandra Danvers, and a sister in law as well as an adoptive mother.”

“No father?” Hippolyta asked. That really wasn’t the answer Diana had expected, but she wasn’t going to complain.

“No. Her adoptive father is missing, and her birth parents died on Krypton, her birth planet.”

Hippolyta and Philipus exchanged a look Diana couldn’t read. After three thousand years of loving each other, they hardly needed words to communicate. Diana suspected that the only reason they still spoke to one another was because they enjoyed the sound of their voices.

“And what about Lena? You do not wish to show our island to her family?”

“Lena’s family is… complicated. Her father is dead, her brother is in jail and tried to have her killed, and her mother is responsible for her kryptonite poisoning. And she tried to kill Kara quite a few times.”

Philipus looked at the Queen again, but this time Hippolyta kept staring at her daughter. There was a strange shadow in her eyes, an anger, a fierceness that Diana hadn’t seen before.

The shadow passed, and Hippolyta turned to her lover.

“Three women. Do you think the council will have an issue with the idea?”

“Probably, yes. Diana will have to take responsibility for them, assure their absolute discretion when they go back to men’s world, and vouch for their character.”

“I do not believe my daughter would ask such a thing if she didn’t trust these women.”

“I do, mother, whole heartedly.” Diana turned to Philipus. She could see the Amazon wasn’t convinced. “Alex works with Kara as a protector of her city against what they call ‘extra-normal activity’. She is a brilliant woman, and she loves her sister as fiercely as any Amazon loves her own.” Diana couldn’t believe she hadn’t started pleading her case like that. Now that she was talking about her family-in-law, the praises were running out of her like a river. “Maggie Sawyer, her intended, works for the law enforcement, and I have rarely seen a woman in the outside world with her spirit. She is a deeply caring person, also it tends to get her in the most dangerous situations. As for Eliza Danvers, she took in Kara when she landed on Earth. She had no idea who that child was, and what powers she had, yet she took her in and raised her to be the woman she is now.”

Diana stopped but she could feel the words crashing behind her lips, eager to jump out of her mouth. Her mother had raised a hand, putting an end to her praises.

“What do you think?” the Queen asked Philipus.

“I’m not convinced, but we had been talking about increasing our contacts with the outside world. This might be a first step the Amazons would see more favorably than bringing strangers, or men, into our paradise.”

Hippolyta shook her head, also the gesture wasn’t clear enough for Diana to know what her mother was thinking. She was taking Phillipus’ advice in, nothing more.

“You will bring your request to the council, Diana. I will hear what the senators have to say before taking a decision.”

“Thank you mother. That’s all I am asking.”

Diana thought the conversation was over, yet her mother wasn’t quite finished.

“There is no one Lena could wish to see here with her?”

“I suppose the people she cares about are already here. No. I can not see anyone else. Why?”

“It is sad, to think she has no one to invite to paradise.”

Diana opened and closed her mouth. She didn’t know what to answer. Her mother was right. She couldn’t think of anyone Lena loved and that she hadn’t lost one way or another. The woman was so happy when they were together that sometimes Diana forgot how dark her life had been.

When the women arrived in the valley, Diana took the opportunity to distance herself from her mother. The Queen went on to meet with the farmers as Phillipus waited for her, sitting on a low stone wall. The fields of wheat were bowing to the wind. The green mountains were carrying down their hills a heavy smell of grass and rain. The sun shone bright, only disturbed by a handful of puffy dark clouds.

“Does my mother’s reaction towards Lena seem odd to you?” Diana asked Philipus as she sat down next to her.

The Amazon gave her a puzzled look.

“Odd? What do you mean? Hippolyta seems to like her very much.”

“And that couldn’t make me happier, but there is something in her eyes, some sort of anger. Well not anger, not quite… I can’t put my finger on it.”

Philipus smiled and Diana understood that there was indeed something obvious she was missing.

“Have you spoken to your mother about this?”

“No. I intend to, but I wanted to see if I was the only one noticing it first.”

“Well, I don’t think there is anything strange about the way your mother behaves. I have seen her look like this before. With a young girl we found lost in the woods, before the Gods offered us this island. The poor thing had wandered off and had been searching for her home for over a week. Then with Artemis, the first few years. Her parents had died, as you well know, and she was a hungry, scorny little thing when we found her half dead in an alleyway of Sparta.”

Diana nodded. She was starting to see the pattern.

“And, of course, with you. Your mother was a mother long before you were born, Diana. And she will keep being just that until the day she dies.”

“I see.”

Diana started at the farm and the distant silhouette of her mother. That was why she hadn’t recognized the look in her mother’s eyes, because she had never seen it before but when her mother looked at her. It was not a shadow of anger, but a fierce light, a desire to protect and love. Diana wondered if sometimes she didn’t look like that herself. She had noticed that she could scare people unknowingly when she felt deeply about something. If she could read her mother’s passion as anger, it could be that other people interpreted her feelings that way too.

“Is that an issue, child?” Philipus asked, pulling Diana out of her thoughts.

“No, absolutely not. I was just thinking.” Slowly, a smile appeared on Diana’s face. “There is no issue at all. It’s perfect.”

 

*

Lena jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder. She and Kara had been working on Kara’s battle plans since the day before, scribbling down notes no one could read but her, drawing little scenarios and calculating the speed and strength Kara needed to break that type of armor or avoid that type of attack. Kara took a blank piece of parchment and quickly covered up their work. Her heart beating like a drum, Lena looked behind her. She sighed in relief when she saw Diana standing against the setting sun.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

“Out of us! Even I didn’t hear you approaching.”

Diana giggled before sitting down next to Lena.

“Sorry, you two seemed so absorbed by what you were doing, I didn’t want to interrupt at first. What were you working on?”

Lena looked at Kara. The Kryptonian seemed as embarrassed as she was. Lena didn’t want to lie to her lover, but at the same time she had committed to helping Kara, and that meant keeping all this a secret as long as the tournament wasn’t over.

“Is everything ok? You two have been… secretive, since yesterday.”

“That’s because we have a secret,” Kara said, sounding a little unsure. “We’ve been working on something, and I’m not sure we can’t tell you what it is.”

“Oh… Well, I’m glad you feel like working again,” Diana told Lena as she gently grabbed her hand. “If you need anything from L Corp or the DEO, just tell me, I can get there and come back in an hour.”

“No, it’s not for L Corp, or the DEO. I…” Lena rolled her eyes at herself. She was being ridiculous. She loved Diana and she didn’t want to lie to her in anyway. Kara looked about as uncomfortable with the situation as she was. They might as well be honest. No tournament was worth breaking the trust Diana had in them. “Kara has asked be to help her for the tournament.”

“Yep,” Kara immediately added as if the truth had been building up behind her lips.

“To help her level out with some of your sisters,” Lena finished before looking up at Diana.

Diana’s face lit up. “My loves, this is brilliant!” She took the parchments Lena was working on and carefully hid them under the stone bench. “I can’t wait to see what you too will have come up with.”

“Well, I’m relieved,” Lena sighed. “I was afraid you would feel left out.”

“Of course not! You were smart to ask her, Kara. The games will be even more interesting that way.” Lena and Kara smiled mischievously at each other. Indeed, it was going to be quite the spectacle. “And that way,” Diana continued as she leaned closer to Lena. “I will be facing both of you in the arena. I couldn’t be happier.”

Diana dropped a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. Kara was a little too far but the Kryptonian reached to grab her lover’s hand.

“Should I leave you two to plot my demise or do you want to come to the beach with me?”

Lena and Kara looked at each other. They really should have kept working on this if they wanted to have any chance to win. But…

“Not for long, I have a few things to attend to myself. The council is meeting tonight.”

Kara smiled, and Lena shrugged.

“The beach it is, then. I need a break anyway.”

“And food. I need food.”

Lena and Diana burst out laughing. Somehow, their laughter became hysterical. Lena was shaking like mad, unable to catch her breath. Diana’s face dropped on Lena’s shoulder, twisted with laughter.

“You’re evil, the both of you!”

“Awww, don’t pout!” Lena said, still giggling, before wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulder.

Diana walked to the other side of the bench to hug Kara too.

“I think there is still some goat-cheese and honey toasts from this morning. We’ll grab them before going to the beach.”

“Perfect!”

“I’m warning you though, as we’ve never been to the beach together,” Lena said as she stood up. “I’m not staying in the sun. I’ve been avoiding sunburns since I got here.”

“You don’t want to tan?” Kara asked. “I love being in the sun.”

“That’s because you’re a sunflower. I don’t tan. I burn. White as an aspirin and roasted red are my only two colors.”

The three women started walking back to the Palace. Well, to the kitchens. They didn’t really need anything else as the Amazons didn’t bother wearing anything when they bathed and Kara and Lena hadn’t had time to pack a swimsuit. Moreover, Lena just didn’t care about being seen naked. She might have felt inferior to any other woman on the island, but this did not extend to physical appearance. Plus, she had caught Artemis and a few other Amazon looking at her with more than just curiosity in their eyes. No, it truly didn’t bother her.

“Is there somewhere Lena can stay in the shade and I can soak up some sunlight? And where no one will see us?”

Kara, on the other hand was still very uncomfortable with showing her body like that.

“Yes. North side of the island there is a beach right next to two high cliffs. There is shade a spot where you can dive from the cliff tops.”

“Nice!”

“I am not jumping off of a cliff,” Lena warned. “By the way, what is the council meeting for?”

Lena hoped this didn’t have anything to do with her presence on the island. And if it did, she would rather be there to apologise for the inconvenience.

“Well, you know have your secrets, I have mine.” Diana gave them a cheshire cat smile, and not a single clue to what she was talking about.

 

*

That night, after Lena and Kara were asleep, Diana snuck out of her bedroom. She left a note on her bed side table, telling her lover that she was out and not to wait for her to fall back asleep. Diana’s plane was waiting for her on the beach, ready to leave in silent mode. At this hour, almost no one was awake. The Amazon made her leave without anyone noticing she was gone. Anyone but her mother, who she saw looking at the horizon from her bedroom window.

The ride to the continent was fast, almost too fast as Diana felt a little sick upon arrival. She took it more slowly as she arrived to National city. She didn’t bother landing the jet, making it hover above the street, invisible and almost silent.

Diana jumped on the plane's wing, walked up to the building it was almost touching and knocked on the window. It took a few minutes before she could hear someone move inside.

“Alex, it’s me, Diana.”

A few more seconds and the curtain was pulled, revealing Alex Danvers, in a tanktop and her underwear. Behind her, Maggie Sawyer was still holding her gun. Both looked half asleep and ready to blow someone’s head off.

“Diana!” Alex opened the window in a hurry, eager to get news of her sister. “How is she? And how is Lena? Are they here with you?”

“No, they are still on the island, and they do not know I’m here.”

“How are they doing?”

“Perfectly fine. Lena has recovered and Kara is participating in the Amazon’s games tomorrow.”

“What on earth are you standing on…?” Maggie was obviously more awake than she seemed. She walked up the the window after putting her gun back inside her nightstand.

“My plane. I’m here to pick you up.”

“What?” the two women blured out in unison.

“You have both been invited to attend the games. You are the first guests of the Amazon nation.”

“Us?”

Alex looked stunned but Maggie was smiling like a child on christmas eve.

“Yes, you two and your mother, Alex. She’s already in the plane, asleep.”

“I…” Alex was in shock but Maggie was fully making up for it.

“When do we leave? Now?”

“Now.”

“Do we need anything?”

“No. Lock the door, and hop in.”

“Themyscira…” Finally, a smile crept up Alex’s face.

“Come on Danvers! Put on some pants. She’s not going to wait all day.”

“I need to call work. And so do you, Maggie,” alex said as she walked to her closet to put on some clothes.

“I did that already. You’re both on a mission with the ambassador of the Amazon Nation.”

“Oh, my god…”

“This is going to be amazing!”

Alex locked the door to her apartment, switched of everything she didn’t need while she wasn’t there and walked back to the window.

“Is it alright if I bring some wine?” Alex asked as she went back to the window. “I’d feel bad arriving empty handed.”

“It’s perfect. Hop on!”

Diana stretched out her opened hand, inviting Alex to grab it and leave through the window. The DEO agent carefully set a foot on the plain’s invisible wing before letting Diana lead her to the plane’s door. As the Amazon went back to get Maggie, she found her already in the plain wing, nailing the window close.

“Doesn’t close from the outside,” she explained.

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

“After you, Peter Pan.”

The invisible jet left National City without a sound. Direction: Paradise Island.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys have mentioned wanting the girls out of the Island and back into National City. Sorry, I'm taking National City to them.  
> Hope you enjoyed it !  
> Leave a comment :D  
> PS: Just reaslised I stole a few lines from kara-danvers-lena-luthor on tumblr. They has the best Wonderluvers gifs. Go check them out!


End file.
